My Lips Are Sealed
by Irui
Summary: /AU/ They're both good at one thing: acting. So when they're forced to pretend to be an item, no problem! Just survive through a scary brother, matchmaking friends, and family secrets...but most of all, the thing called “love.”
1. Between You and Me

My Lips Are Sealed

By: _Irui_

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Summary: AU. They're both good at one thing: acting. So when they're forced to pretend to be an item, no problem! Just survive through a scary brother, matchmaking friends, and family secrets...but most of all, the thing called love. SxS

**Author's Note**: We need SxS fics to take over the word! First story. Please be kind!

'_Italics' -- thoughts_

* * *

**_Prologue_**

"_Meet me at Penguin Park. –Rang"_

In a dark room with only moonlight and light from a cell phone as light sources, sapphire blue eyes widened in disbelief and shock as the female read the text message over and over, continously to confirm that the message was actually sent from a person named Rang.

'_No…impossible. He's dead! He's supposed to be dead! I…'_

Seventeen-year-old Rain hesitantly put on a long brown coat and headed out the door. Within minutes, she arrived to Penguin Park. Her light blue hair was swaying in the wind as she walked over to the swings near the penguin slides. She brushed off a leaf that was on one of the swings and sat on it as she recalled some old memories.

-

-

"_He was getting too close to **her**…so I punched him and she got mad at me…"_

"_It's alright Rang…I'm here for you…" With that, they engaged into a passionate kiss…_

_-_

"_I love you! I always did! You knew that! I had once thought that as long as you were happy with her…then I would be happy! But I can't Rang! It's too painful! I can't lose you now…"_

"_Rain…we were wrong…it was a mistake… I've never thought of you as anything more than a little sister…I…"_

_Rain covered her ears and shut her eyes tight. "Enough! Enough! You just want your baby that she has now! I can have one with you too you know! So…so please. Don't leave me…please!" Rain pleaded. She opened her eyes as tears framed her delicate face, but somehow the clear liquid made her blue eyes even more stunning._

"_Rain…I can't…"_

"_Then…if…if I'm not going to have you…–_she grabbed the closest thing to her and–_then she won't either!"_

-

-

"So you came…"

The familiar voice snapped Rain out of her memories and she looked up to see a female around her age with long, auburn hair. Most of her hair was down, but two long strips of hair were pinned to the back with a clip. She had a pink scarf wrapped around her neck and her body was hidden in a white, long coat and she was wearing white boots. Her appearance made her look so pure and innocent at the moment. However, the one thing that was making her look mysterious and at the same time, eerie—her auburn bangs that were covering her eyes.

"Cherry…why did you tell me to come here? With _his_ name?" Rain questioned.

"It doesn't matter."

"…Where's Rang?"

"You should know better than I should." Cherry said emotionlessly.

"…I--"

"Killed him?" Cherry finished for her as she looked up to reveal her now lifeless, but once stunning ruby red eyes.

Rain gasped. She had never once in her life seen _her best friend_ with such emotionless eyes.

"I…loved him." She hesitated, waiting for whatever reaction that Cherry would give, but received none, and so she continued.

"Our feelings were mutual…" Rain's voice started to get louder as she started to recall the main reason why she killed him. "He just went back to you in pity! It was all for that child in your womb! All because of you! It's your fault! I tried to make him stay, but he wouldn't… That's why…that's why…" Rain shouted at Cherry with fury, tears straying from her eyes.

"Is that so? Or was it because he never loved you in the first place?"

_–she grabbed the closest thing to her and it happened to be…_

_…a knife.–_

"Stop it! Don't you dare try to deceive me!" Rain reached into her pocket and pulled out a knife. The knife that was still soaked in _blood_, the knife that was covered with Rang's _blood_ and charged towards Cherry.

Blood splattered everywhere, on the floor, on the slides, on body flesh. Cherry's once white outfit, now red… her hands with a knife and dripping blood… Her mouth curved into a small smile and eyes narrowed in satisfaction.

"Remember our promise? _Zutto soba ni iru kara_…_you_…_me_ and…_Rang._"

Blue eyes closed…_forever_.

-

-

A little house was built near a beach. A woman with auburn hair and bright ruby red eyes was seen hugging a 3 year-old boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Her mouth was curved upwards and her eyes were shining with love and affection for the little boy.

"_Zutto soba ni iru kara…_" On the rolling waves of the ocean was a floating picture of Rang, Cherry, and Rain in their school days being washed away.

-

-

"Cut!"

"Good job everybody!" The director told everyone.

"Cherry" sighed in relief as she walked backstage. It one the most unique endings that she had ever starred in.

"_Sakura_-chan! What a beautiful job! You portrayed "Cherry's" darkness fantastically!" A raven-hair girl with amethyst colored eyes ran up to Cherry and gave her an affectionate hug.

"Tomoyo! I'm still in the "bloody" outfit! Now let me go change! And what have we said about cherry blossoms?" Cherry Amamiya replied. Daidouji Tomoyo was Cherry's clothes designer and make-up artist. They were really close as if best friends, but everybody knew that Tomoyo's best, childhood friend/cousin is Kinomoto Sakura.

"Fine, fine…demo _Cherry-_chan, you're just so kawaii!" Tomoyo exclaimed, stressing the "Cherry" part and had starry eyes as she let go of Cherry. Cherry sweat dropped and went into the changing room and changed into a pink, one-sleeved shirt, the other shoulder part with three straps with a matching pink pleaded skirt and black flats. She took off her eye contacts to reveal her true eye color and put on sunglasses to hide the color of them.

As Cherry was walking out, Tomoyo suddenly said, "…Hey, Cherry."

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering…how were you able to turn your eyes so…lifeless back there? You didn't use the provided eye contacts…"

"…You ready to leave yet, Tomoyo?"

"H-hai. Let's go home now!" Tomoyo said, sensing that it's a subject that Cherry doesn't want to approach.

"Hey, Cherry, Tomoyo! Going already?" Rang asked. Rang Irino was a very attractive guy, with messy chocolate hair and beautiful blue eyes. Currently, Rang and Cherry were the best star and co-star partners. They starred together in nearly all of their productions; from romance to comedy to tragedy…you name it.

"Hai. Ja ne, Rang-kun."

"Alright. But don't forget that we're going to start _Sealed With a Kiss_ next week. Don't forget and don't be late. You know how you're always running late." Rang smirked and teased her. Tomoyo chuckled.

"Oh hush!" With that, Cherry waved good-bye and left with Tomoyo.

"Bye Irino-san." Tomoyo called back to Rang before walking off with Cherry.

As soon as Cherry and Tomoyo was out of sight, Rang took off his eye contacts and revealed his gorgeous eyes. They looked like brown from a distance, but if you look close enough, it was amber.

"Bye…_Kinomoto Sakura_."

**-**

**01.** B e t w e e n – Y o u – a n d – M e

-

Seventeen-year-old Kinomoto Sakura with waist length auburn hair and beautiful, unique emerald green eyes walked into the gates of Tomoeda High School. Sakura left her hair long hair casually flowing down her back. She was wearing a Tomoeda High School uniform, which consisted of a white blouse, red ribbon around the neck, a black, pleaded skirt, black stocking and "Mary Jane" shoes.

Kinomoto Sakura has an older brother named Touya who is _very_ protective of his little sister. Although biologically related to each other, they don't look alike. Compared to Sakura, he has black hair and dark brown eyes. Even though Touya always teases Sakura by calling her a "kaijuu" (monster) and receives a stomping on his foot in return, he cares for her very much. If boys get pesky to ask Sakura for a date and Touya is around, the guy would most likely A) be turned down by Touya or B) should be pitied due to _accidental_ bruises. Most of the time though, Sakura turns down all the offers of dates. Why? Who knows? Maybe she's waiting for _'the right one'_. Her father is Fujitaka Kinomoto, a college professor who teaches archaeology. Despite his busy work schedule, he still tries to find time for his children. On the outside, he's on good terms with his children, but truly, he can't help but feel a bit distant to Sakura…

Sakura is popular, got the looks and the body; curves at all the right places. She's nice to everyone, warm, kind, friendly, trustworthy and cheerful. On the outlook, she's well respected and loved by everyone, not just because of her character, but also because she looks like the splitting image of Cherry Amamiya. The only difference is the unique green eyes that only Sakura has, which was inherited from her mother Nadeshiko Kinomoto who had died when Sakura was young. People had once questioned her relativity to Cherry, but she brushed it off with a "we just look similar."

Almost the minute she came in, the news about the latest drama done by no other than Cherry and Rang came up.

"Did you see Cherry-sama and Rang-sama's latest production yet?" Chiharu Mihara asked.

"Yes! _Zutto Soba ni Iru Kara_, right? I still can't believe that Cherry-sama had to "kill" someone." Rika Sasaki said.

"I know right! It was so sad too…I wonder what she named her child..."

"We can only wonder -sigh…- ah! Sakura-chan! Good morning!" A girl whose name was Naoko Yanagisawa greeted.

"Morning Sakura-chan." Rika and Chiharu greeted.

"Good morning Naoko-chan, Rika-chan, Chiharu-chan." She replied politely with her gentle and sweet voice. Other than Tomoyo who was Sakura's childhood best friend/cousin, Chiharu, Rika, and Naoko had been friends with Sakura since elementary school. They grew up together, went to Junior High together and still are together in High School, so they maintained a close bond with each other.

"Hey Sakura-chan, what brings you here so early today? You're usually _late-late_." Chiharu teased.

"Hey! I'm not always late…right?" Sakura said as she pouted cutely.

The girls giggled at Sakura's childish behavior.

"Ne, ne. Did Sakura-chan see _Zutto Soba ni Iru Kara_ yet?" Naoko asked her.

"Of course! It was a great production. The ending was shocking and sad though." Sakura replied cheerfully.

"I agree." Rika said.

"Hey, I'll talk to you all later. I need to get my books now. Bye-bye."

"Alright, see you later Sakura-chan."

Sakura proceeded to walk to her locker; she opened it, trying to get her books for her first class.

"Morning, my kawaii Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted Sakura as she hugged Sakura tightly.

Sakura squealed and then laughed at Tomoyo's enthusiasm. "G-good morning Tomoyo-chan. C-can you let go of me now? C-can't b-breathe."

Tomoyo let go of her dearest friend quickly.

"Sorry." She gave an apologetic look before continuing, "But Sakura-chan, you're just too kawaii to not hug!" Tomoyo had sparkling star eyes as she hugged Sakura again, but this time not as tight and killing.

"Oh. My. God. It's _Li Syaoran_!!" A fan girl screamed as "this" Li Syaoran entered the school building as Tomoyo let go of Sakura to see the daily fan-girls surrounding the front school doors.

Li Syaoran, otherwise known as the prince of China…in other words, someone you definitely don't want to mess with. Li Syaoran means messy but silky chocolate hair, amazing amber eyes, charming smirks, arrogance, egoistical behavior as high as the sky, flirty, and filthy rich prince. In other words a _spoiled brat_ or you can choose the definition that the girls in the school uses: "the prince of seduction"; he always has a girl around him. Like how Sakura looks like Cherry, Syaoran looks like Rang; they even possess the same infamous smirk but once again, the difference is the eye color.

"G-good morning Li-sama." A girl who was in his class shyly greeted him.

He greeted her back with a charming smile. "Morning sweetie. What's with the nervousness? There's no need to be shy around me." Syaoran replied with a deep, masculine voice as he wrapped his arm around her. Girls swooned and shot the girl a look of jealously; boys shot a look of hatred and envy at Syaoran.

Then suddenly, he directed his attention towards the person next to his locker…Sakura. One of the reasons being that her locker was next to his. Second was that he was quite surprised, being the clumsy and over-sleeping person Sakura is, usually she is late to school.

Surprisingly, most of the people around were too busy being jealous to notice his gaze at Sakura, except for a few who were "in their own little world". Chiharu was scolding at her boyfriend, Takashi Yamazaki for talking about nonsense again. Takashi loves giving "lies" about whatever topic that comes up when speaking and usually Chiharu scolds him for doing so. Rika and Naoko was busy talking about their designer project. And Sakura? Well, let's just say no one is perfect and the beloved Sakura-chan has a flaw too: dense. The only person who probably noticed the way that Syaoran was looking at Sakura was Tomoyo, _the best friend_.

The school bell rung and everyone scattered to their respective classes except for a few girls who were in Syaoran's class who waited for Syaoran to "lead the way" (except Sakura and Tomoyo who don't give a care to his popularity).

"Shall we?" Syaoran asked the group of girls as he and the girls headed to class.

-

-

The ring of the bell signaled the end of the last class for Sakura.

**Sakura POV**

"Hello Sakura-san." I was at my locker putting away some of my books that I didn't need for homework today and getting some belongings until a guy with ocean blue hair and matching deep blue eyes with glasses framing his face came up to me.

"Hello Hiiragizawa-san." Eriol Hiiragizawa, a typical smart student in Tomoeda High.

'_I wouldn't really say "nerdy", just…really smart…fine…you win! Nerdy…sheesh. I see him around Li Syaoran sometimes, but other than that, I never really approached him, neither did he to me. Wonder why he decided to "drop in" today… Oh no…don't tell me he fell for me too or…"the other me"…I know some people call me dense, but hey! I'm really not…ok, ok…maybe just a teeny lil bit.'_

"Call me Eriol…"Hiiragizawa-san" makes me sound like an old man." I giggled in response.

"Gomen. So…umm…how was your day Eriol-kun?" I flashed a bright, typical happy-go-lucky-Sakura smile at him and hoped he wouldn't ask me out on a date…

"It was fine. I was wondering…" Eriol-kun started on a sentence.

I gulped. '_Please don't ask me for a date…please…the last thing I need right now is another turn-down-a-guy-nervous-"speech". Though that's better than having Touya do it for me…if he was the one in charge of this "operation"…let's just say…I highly doubt Eriol would ever approach me within 3 feet close ever again…hehe…'_

"Do you know where Daidouji-san is? We were assigned a project together and I was hoping to start it as soon as possible. I thought you know where she is, since you're the closest with her."

"I think she's in the music room. Ms. Mizuki had wanted to talk to her for something." I replied, mentally sighing in relief, thanking Kami-sama for hearing my prayers.

"I see. Thank you very much Kinomoto-san."

"Call me Sakura. It's only fair since you're allowing me to call you Eriol-kun." I flashed him a smile.

"Ok, then have a nice day Sakura-san." Then Eriol-kun started to head to the music room. I didn't fail to notice a sparkling glint of…happiness in his eyes. '_Does he have feelings for Tomoyo or something or did I miss something here?'_

I suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if I was being watched, so I turned around and looked around, but all I saw were students talking to each other. '_I'm getting paranoid…'_

I closed my locker, gathered my books and walked out of Tomoeda High, heading back home. I figured Tomoyo wouldn't be able to accompany me since Eriol-kun wants to start their project. Good thing anyways or Tomoyo would probably drag me to her house and make me try out all these new outfits she made. Not that I don't like them, I just don't feel like trying out clothes today.

As I started to get to the end of the block, someone suddenly tapped me on the shoulder. I flinched, turned around and was about to hit the person with the book in my hands as hard as possible, but then the person must've sensed the forth-coming move or is a psychic and jumped backwards as my book came in contact with only air.

"Whoa…you wanna kill someone with that book Kinomoto-san?" Li Syaoran teased as he flashed me an infamous smirk.

"Sorry Li-san…I thought you were a stalker, or something." I answered truthfully.

**-**

**-**

**Normal POV**

"Never knew you were that cautious Kinomoto Sakura-san…or should I say _Amamiya Cherry_?" He smirked.

But Syaoran didn't get the shocked reaction that he expected. "So I guess this makes us even, huh?" Sakura replied and she gave a small smile that didn't go unnoticed by Syaoran.

"W-what?"

Sakura smile grew wider. "Will you keep my actress identity a secret if I keep yours, _Rang Irino_?"

Amber eyes widened a bit in surprise and shock. It was ironic; she was supposed to have the reaction he's giving now, not the other way around. "How did you-"

"The smirk you give me and the smirk Rang gives me is the same as well as your physique. The only difference we both have from our so-called "twin" is the eye color. It makes the whole school practically think that we're Cherry and Rang's double or something. Coincidence? I highly doubt. There are _no _coincidences in this world…only the _inevitable_."

Syaoran thought over Sakura's words before responding, especially the last sentence, it seemed to have a double meaning…

"Besides…exposing our "other identity" will lead to newspaper reporters coming after us when we're in school…as if you're not famous enough, _Prince of China_." Sakura continued.

Syaoran's lips pursed into a thin line, then suddenly turned into a small smile. "Fine…it's a deal. So it's between _you_ and _me_ right?"

"Yes…this secret will and can never-" but Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as warm lips came crashing down onto her own.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Zutto soba ni iru kara - I'll always be with you. Read and Review? Thank you!

_/rui_


	2. Acting

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Author's Notes:** I sincerely thank those of you who took a minute of your precious time to review as well as those who put my story on alert/favorite. If I missed responding to anyone, I apologize.

* * *

**Mini Recap**

_Syaoran's lips pursed into a thin line, then suddenly turned into a small smile. "Fine…it's a deal. So it's between you and me right?"_

"_Yes…this secret will and can never-" but Sakura didn't get to finish her sentence as warm lips came crashing down onto her own._

-

**02.** A c t i n g

-

Emerald eyes widened.

Sakura's first reflex was to shove him away and to slap Syaoran _**hard**_. Normally, she wouldn't snap or think about using violence on anyone at all, but this was a different situation. One, this is not acting! Sakura would not tolerate kisses that are coming from _reality, _let alone a "forced" one. Two, he interrupted her sentence; talk about rude! But Syaoran was saved from her violent thoughts _for now _as a voice he had expected came interrupting.

"So this the "secret" huh? You two being an item and wanting to keep it away from us all?" A mature female voice interrupted.

Syaoran parted his lips from Sakura, only to receive a momentarily, angry glare before Sakura turned around to see whose voice saved Syaoran.

_**(A/N: I don't remember the order of their birth so mind you let's just keep it from oldest to youngest in order of their appearance.)**_

Four elegantly dressed women stood in front of Syaoran and Sakura.

"So little brother, aren't you going to introduce us to your kawaii girlfriend here?" The same female voice was heard.

"They are my four older sisters; from left to right and oldest to youngest, they are Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei and Sheifa. And this is my…girlfriend, Kinomoto Sakura."

"Nice to meet you all." Sakura politely replied.

"Kawaii!" They squealed and proceeded to pinch Sakura's cheeks. Due to all the sudden commotion, nobody noticed the two pairs of eyes that emerged behind the large tree on the other sidewalk. One pair was amethyst gem stone eyes that belonged to a young lady who was holding a camera…video taping them? It seemed that she looked very annoyed at the actions of the older women to Sakura. The other pair of eyes was sapphire blue behind glasses that belonged to a certain blue-hair young man who apparently, was observing the scene without any particular emotion.

"A-ah! L-S-syaoran!! H-help me!"

Syaoran sighed and pried his sisters off of Sakura.

"So why are you all here all of a sudden? Weren't all of you and mother in Hong Kong?" Syaoran asked as Sakura touched her cheeks gently and winced.

"Well, mother apparently wanted us to check up on you and apparently we found something that she had been yearning for…"

He groaned as Sakura looked confused.

"A girlfriend-to-be-fiancé." Needless to say, if Sakura hadn't been an actress all these years, she would've dropped-down-dead.

She turned around to face Syaoran and gave him a very pretty smile, but he knew better than that…

'Li Syaoran, I'm going to _murder_ you.'

-

-

**Penguin Park**

_**Syaoran POV**_

"Explain. Why the hell did you kiss me!? Of all the things you could've done to stop me, you chose to make us an item? Let alone your future –her face scrunched up in disgust–"fiancé."

I hesitated; I saw my _dearest_ _sisters_ coming when she was starting her last sentence so I had to silence her somehow, right? But out of all the things I could've possibly thought of, could've done…I chose to _kiss_ her. I really don't know where the hell that idea came from. _'Must be the damn upcoming drama title…great…just great'_

"I felt like it. It was the first thing that came to my mind to prevent the secret from leaking out anyways." The words just came pouring out like pouring water into a glass. '_Nice one Syao. "I felt like it." This would just turn from __**bad**__ to __**worse**__…I was expecting a slap before. Might as well give me it now…'_

"You _**felt**_ like it? To kiss me? Are you joking with me or what?" Her supposedly beautiful shining, bright eyes turned into a _murderous_ glare. '_Never thought I'd see Ms. Perfect turn this malicious…I really did it this time.'_

'_But really…it doesn't really matter that much right? I mean, you did check me out considering you noticed my physique. And besides we kissed a lot of times when we were acting. What difference does one more make?' _

Sakura fumed.

It was then he realized that he said that last thought out loud. It was then he realized that his cheek stung. It was then that he noticed her eyes. They were lifelessly cold as if she and I were acting again, but only this time, it's _reality_.

I saw them when watching back the dramas we made. I saw them in the last part of our previous drama from a distance since I wasn't needed for the very end. But I never thought she looked this scary up close. No wonder Rain messed up so many times…

"For your information, here's a reality check. We're _not_ being filmed right now! And have you ever thought I wanted you to kiss me in the first place, you inconsiderate _bastard_?!"

With an angry face and misty emerald green eyes, Sakura walked away. He had never heard Sakura bad-mouth anything or anyone unless it was needed in a drama.

_On screen_, they worked together perfectly; some would even say soul mates. _Off screen_, Mr. Inconsiderate _Bastard_ had just ruined their friendly relationship.

-

-

_The Next Day…_

"KAIJUU!" Touya yelled for his sister.

"Sakura, no kaijuu!" Sakura yelled as she was sprinting down the stairs and at the same time, tying her hair into a ponytail. As usual, she overslept and is rushing to get prepared for school. She came down the stairs, into the kitchen and stuffed a toast into her mouth as she was fixing her ribbon around her collar.

"What the hell is going on with you and Li Syaoran?" Touya gritted through his teeth.

The toast in her mouth fell onto the table.

"W-what?"

Touya handed her the newspaper. "Read it."

HEADLINE NEWS: _Prince of China finally dating?_

Prince of China, Li Syaoran and Miss popular of Tomoeda High, Kinomoto Sakura are officially an item. Resources said that they were planning to keep it a secret, but then they got busted when Li Syaoran's four older sisters caught them kissing! With their good looks and popularity, what a envious couple… Now keep your paws off of Li-sama and Kinomoto-san!

"Might as well go see who's at the door while you're at it." Touya said sarcastically.

Sakura peeked through the door hole. _A lot_ of reporters were outside their house.

Four words were going through the Kinomoto siblings' heads.

'He. Is. So. _Dead_.'

-

-

**With Touya**

Touya's best friend, Yukito Tsukishiro was trying to calm Touya down from going to hunt down Syaoran.

"Touya, think of the pro's and con's of this relationship first. Calm down. Fighting will not do any good." Yukito said as he stuffed cookies into his mouth.

"Fine."

_Pro: Boys will stop hanging around Sakura._

_Con: He __**touched**__ Sakura. Not just any simple handshake or anything, but __**mouth-to-mouth**__ contact._

Cookie gets crumbled.

_Pro: Boys will stop asking her out on dates._

_Con: He __**touched**__ his precious imouto._

Cookie bag rips violently.

_Pro: Sakura will be future Queen of China._

_Con: Li Syaoran would take away his imouto. _

_That, my dear, did it. _

A can on the sidewalk lay in Touya's path and let's just say, it got crushed very badly. Yukito stopped eating and turned to Touya.

'_Oh boy…' _Yukito thought.

_-_

_-_

**With Sakura**

Sakura was waiting for Syaoran by her locker, the one right next to Syaoran's and was suddenly bombarded with questions.

"Oh my god! Is it true, Kinomoto-san? You're dating Li-sama?

"Is it?"

"Tell us!"

"How long have you been dating him?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Well…umm…"

"Sakura." Syaoran's voice popped up. Everybody moved to let the couple stand together, but when as soon as Syaoran got into a close distance to Sakura, Syaoran simply pulled Sakura out the building and into his limo.

"Don't tell me your sisters were the ones who spread the "good" news." Sakura said sarcastically.

"They're like microphones… Mother was so happy when she found out I was finally dating someone." Syaoran replied.

"Great…tell me how I'm supposed to enter my house with reporters blocking the entrance? I had to have Touya distract them this morning to climb down the tree next to my house to get to school!" Sakura complained.

"They probably gave up by now."

"…"

"Yeah right."

"Stop staring at me Li." Sakura said.

"Look, I'm…I-I'm…s-sorry. I didn't really mean to "force kiss" you yesterday, but I really couldn't think of anything else to stop my sisters from knowing our actor identities." Sakura knew he never said "sorry" much; she had always noticed that they had to do retakes whenever Syaoran had to say apologetic lines.

Receiving no reply from her, he continued. "Look at this mess we got into; it would've been worse if they found out about us being Cherry and Rang."

"Fine. I'll let that pass. But what about now?"

"What about now?" Then Sakura glared at him.

"Well…how long do we have to stay being an item?"

Syaoran shrugged, then answered, "I don't know, but they'd know something is up if we break it off fast."

"…"

"So I guess we're going to have to pull it off by…doing what we usually do."

"Acting?"

"Yeah."

"Fine…but…"

"But what?"

"You have to promise me something."

"What is it?"

She looked into his eyes seriously as she said quietly, "No matter what, _don't_ fall in love with me."

He didn't understand. If he was to fall in love with her, he would've fell in love ages ago, considering he did so many dramas with her. He didn't know why she decided to make him make such a promise now.

He laughed. "If I was going to fall in love with you, I would've done it a long time ago."

She smiled faintly. "True."

_Because she let it slide like that, he never did actually promise her._

-

-

**In Front of the Kinomoto's House**

"KAIJUU!" Touya yelled as he headed towards her. A vein popped into Sakura's head.

"Onii-chan! How many times have I said "Sakura, no kaijuu!" She stomped on the ground as if it was Touya's foot. Syaoran emerged from the limo for a brief moment and gave Sakura a good-bye kiss on the cheek, knowing it'll hit a nerve of the infamous over-protective brother. "Bye Sakura." He whispered and then went back into his limo. 'Leave it to Li-kun. Revenge is so sweet.' Sakura thought as Touya fumed.

"Stay away from my sister you Gaki, or you'll get it from me!" Touya yelled as the limo drove off.

"You know Onii-chan," Sakura said as she started walking into their house, quite quickly may I add, "maybe dating _Syaoran_ isn't that bad after all…" Sakura remarked as she ran into their house for her dear life.

'_First name basis already?!'_

If looks could kill, you really wouldn't want to be anywhere near Touya right now. "…Kaijuu!"

"So now because of his older sisters, he and I are now stuck as an item." Sakura said into the phone.

Sniffles came from the other end of the phone.

"What's wrong Tomoyo?"

"I can't believe I wasn't there to get Sakura-chan's first reality kiss! –sobs-" Tomoyo said. Sakura sweat dropped.

"Do you think you can lip-lock again and let me video tape it this time?" Tomoyo suddenly "changed her mood" and asked.

"NO! There is no way we're lip-locking again unless it's required in the upcoming drama, which considering the title, yea, we will need to."

"Fine…anyways, I have to go now Sakura-chan. See you tomorrow."

"Alright. Night Moyo."

_She _looked into the mirror and looked at her own reflection. Her eyes were rheumy.

A lone tear started to slide down her cheek.

"She's not even falling in love with him yet, then why am I feeling so sad?"

_In her heart, she already knew the answer._

_-Drip-_

The week slowly passed. Reporters stopped "stalking" Sakura and the students in Tomoeda High calmed down. Sakura and Syaoran occasionally showed simple affection like hugging or a peck on the cheek to make them seem like a couple. Soon the week passed and it was Saturday.

-

-

_**Sealed With a Kiss**_

"_She was surrounded by fictions. He was shielded with money. She lived in fantasies and he lived in lies. They both were not truly happy with their lives, but they were content for the time being and didn't wish to change. Yet fate had other plans for them..."_

_A waist-length auburn hair woman with red eyes as red as apples was sitting in her 3 floor house at her room. Her eyes were focusing on the computer screen in front of her and her fingers were typing at the keyboard furiously. She was working on her latest fanfiction: __Reality & Deception__. Suddenly a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist._

_She smiled gently._

"_You're working on that again? Seriously, do you love writing more than you love me?" Her beloved husband's deep voice came like music to her ears. He had just came home from work and was resting his chin on top of her head, inhaling her cherry blossom scent._

"_But Rang, this story is about us. You should know better than anyone that nothing can come between you and me again. Remember? You promised me that. Have you forgotten?" She looked up at him to see his messy chocolate hair and deep blue eyes and pouted playfully._

_He chuckled. "No my darling Cherry, I haven't. I would never forget any of the promises I make you."_

"_Uh-huh. What about Kero-chan that you "fried" last time? You promised me a new goldfish!" _

"_Well, you wanted an exact match and Kero was a bit…fat, so it takes a long while to get a new one."_

"_Excuses…excuses…and Kero-chan was not fat! He was just… a bit chubby."_

"_A bit __**too**__ chubby…" He muttered inaudibly._

"_Pardon?" _

"_I was asking you where are you up to?" Rang said, obviously trying to change the subject._

"_I've only started this yesterday night, but then someone interrupted me..."_

"_But you have to admit that you can't resist me!" He let go of her and put a masculine pose._

_She giggled. "So now, I'm editing the beginning."_

"_Where it all started…"_

"_Yes, where it all started."_

_She was reading and wasn't paying attention to where she was walking or going, for she was more intrigued in the ending of the book than her unknown destination._

_He was driving in his black Mercedes, on his way to pick up his girlfriend to go out for lunch._

_She walked onto the street without noticing the speeding car._

_He saw her and stopped in time as she dropped her book in response to the sudden loud noise from the stopping car. No one could tell whether she was shocked or had any emotion for her eyes were covered with her bangs. _

"_Hey!" Rang called out to her. "Watch where you're going Miss! Do you want to suicide?!" He yelled angrily._

_She bended to pick up her book and then stood back up. She locked eyes with him, smiled and said, "Wouldn't dying be great?"_

_Rang couldn't believe his eyes and ears…this girl smiled at him and admitted that she wanted to suicide. This girl's eyes had such pain and sorrow that wanted to be relieved. She wished for __**death.**_

_She walked over to him, pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and a pen, wrote down her number and gave it to him. "If you can ever help me grant that wish, give me a call. My name is Cherry. Have a nice day."_

'_That girl is insane…but… what would it be like to die?' He thought as he watched her walk away._

"_Hey! I didn't think you were insane at that time!" Rang exclaimed._

"_Uh…yea…sure…."_

"_Change it! Change it!"_

"_But the story makes it interesting like that! And it's going to take a lot of time to re-word things if I change it and all. Besides…who knows…maybe you did think I was insane and weird!"_

"_N-no…I didn't. I just thought you were…umm…unique. Yea, unique." Rang flashed his wife a nervous smile as Cherry returned the favor with an "I'm-not-buying-that" smile._

"_Anyhow, let me continue. I'm almost done with the chapter."_

-

-

'_Nonsense…why would I want to die? I'm rich. I have a company to run, a loving family, and a gorgeous, loyal girlfriend. I have everything a man could ever want. Why I am thinking about death?' True that he owns a company; he's a CEO of a company, but the rest? In reality, he __**lied**__…big time._

_A melodic noise snapped him out of his thoughts. He shook his head to stable himself from thinking of such insane thoughts, dismissing it with the approved "lie"._

_He took out his cell and read the text message._

"_I'm busy; can't go to lunch with you. Maybe next time." –Miya_

'_Busy? Yea right.' He stepped on the pedal and drove away._

_His family wasn't "loving"; some would even say cold. His parents let him do as he pleased. They could care less about him as long as he lives up to their strict standards, run the company, produce an heir, and don't ruin their reputation._

_His girlfriend? He knew she cheated on him with… who knows how many men. He knew she just wanted him for his money, like every other woman did…He just needed one to put up an act with to please his parents in order to show that he's at least dating someone._

-

-

**With Cherry**

_Cherry was at the end of the book, "And they lived happily ever after."_

_She closed the book and smiled as she sat on the bench in a park. Cherry watched as the wind blew the leaves of the trees. Cherry watched as little kids laughed when they were being pushed into the air on the swings by their parents. Their parents were playing with them affectionately. The children's eyes glowed in happiness and amusement as they enjoyed the "ride". Other kids were running around the sprinklers, dancing to the spread of the water as the adults sat down on the benches and socialized with one another._

_How she envied them because she never got the same happiness that they are getting._

_She was an __**orphan.**_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"You're so good at acting _Cherry_. In the two scenes we did today, you adjusted the attitude so fast, so professional." Syaoran says.

Sakura laughs. "Stop flattering me _Rang_."

"I'm serious. You seem to be able to pull off any role with ease."

Then Sakura's face turned a bit sad. "Because… _acting is what I do best._" Sakura whispered as she walked to the changing room, leaving Syaoran standing there speechless. He narrowed his eyes.

Little did they know, they were both thinking of the same thing:

'_Because acting lets me escape reality.'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's like writing two stories. (Drama & Reality) I made Kero-chan into a goldfish and fried him. –sobs- Don't worry! I'll "revive" Kero-chan soon, just this time not as a goldfish. Note that Tomoyo wasn't perfect like she was in Card Captor Sakura.

If you are wondering, Tomoyo and Eriol had appeared when Syaoran's sisters were starting to pinch Sakura so…Tomoyo did not get to tape the kiss.

Reviews would be appreciated. Flames would be accepted as long as you give me (a) proper reason/criticism. (And frying Kero-chan does not count…)

Miscellaneous: Imouto – younger sister; Onii-chan – older brother; Gaki -- brat

_/rui_


	3. Ice Cream Fluff

My Lips Are Sealed 

Disclaimer: I own only my precious story here.

Author's Note: I sincerely thank you those who took a moment of their precious time to review.

Humor? I like including bits here and there.

Confidence? I don't have much, but I'll try my best. Thanks for the encouragement.

Sadness & secrets? Well, secrets play a part of the story so yea... Stop acting? That will ruin their career! XD There will be true moments where they won't act, but until then, please bare with "two-faces".

A friend of mine (Hiroyuki11) also helped me realize a lot of flaws/too obvious things, but I doubt I will go back and change them because 1) I'm lazy; it's a miracle even writing a story 2) by correcting the flaws will be A LOT of editing because it changes the content A LOT. If I do go back, that will probably be a long time later. Besides, this is just my first story, so I don't really need this to be perfect because nothing and nobody in this world **is** perfect. I am not an exception.

Too young to be playing "old" roles? Hmm…I haven't really thought about that one. Oh well…what's done is done. And well, I'm not making them play "that-old" couples, even if they're "married", they could still be "youngish"; young married couples seems so KAWAII. XD –shuts up-

* * *

_**Mini Recap**_

_Little did they know, they were both thinking of the same thing: _

'_Because acting lets me escape reality.'_

* * *

_3. I c e - C r e a m - F l u f f_

* * *

**Sunday**

_Sealed With a Kiss _

_One lived on fiction. She wrote, she read, she imagined how it would've been like if she had her parents living today. _

_The other lived on lies. The truth pained him, so he used lies to maintain his sanity. _

_Rang was in a black business suit and blue striped tie. He was sitting in a small, local café, enjoying his morning cappuccino before work. He looked out the transparent glass window and saw… _

"_Cherry, darling." _

"_Cherry." _

* * *

"_**Wifey**__!" _

_Cherry groaned. "I was in a middle of a sentence, __**hubby**__!" _

"_Well…I'm s-o-r-r-y that your precious story is more important than me, but there's a phone call from Aunt Sayori for you." _

"_Oh, ok." Cherry left the room for the phone call as Rang went to sit on the computer desk and continued Cherry's work as he had nothing better to do at the moment._

* * *

_He looked out the transparent glass window and saw the same girl he nearly ran over yesterday. She was across the street, sitting on a bench and holding her hand out with birdseeds on her hand to two little birdies and a book was open on her lap. Her red eyes had a tint of happiness in them, unlike yesterday whereas they were devoid of emotion. Unknowingly, a small smile rose on his face as he watched her kind nature with the little creatures. _

_Then he looked at his watch, left a tip on the table and headed out the café with his business briefcase. Wouldn't you like to know where he parked his car? Near the innocent-looking girl across the street. _

_He walked over and started taking out his car keys as if he didn't acknowledge her presence. _

"_Hi." _

"…_Hi." He replied back. _

"_So…what are you doing here?" Rang asked. He didn't know what tempted him to continue having a conversation with the girl when he didn't want to have one with her in the first place. Besides, she could really be insane for all he knew. Curiosity about her? Maybe. _

"_Reading." _

"_Do you always read?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Don't you have a career or something?" _

"_Writing." _

_One-answer replies didn't help him at all. He looked down at his watch and saw that he only had seven minutes to get to work. _

"…_uhh…I have to go now. See you some other time." _

"_Bye-bye." Cherry waved. _

_He opened his car door, went in, strapped on the seatbelt, started the car, and drove off. _

_He didn't know he dropped his business card. Cherry picked it up. _

"_CEO of Irino Enterprise…Rang Irino…" _

_Rang massaged his head after reading so many proposals and papers. He looked at the fancy clock on the wall. It was 6 pm already. He gathered some papers into his briefcase and left his office, locked the doors and exited. _

_It was raining and he was about to make a run to his car, but his eyes caught something. Near his black Mercedes was a young lady holding an umbrella. She turned to face his direction as if she felt someone staring at her. _

_The same girl he saw this morning. _

_She walked towards him and brought the umbrella over them to cover them both. _

"_Why are you here?" Rang asked her. "Were you waiting for me? How did you know I work here?" _

"_Yes." Then Cherry held up his business card that he dropped this morning. _

"_You dropped it this morning." _

"_Why did you wait for me?" Rang asked. _

"_Your eyes intrigue me." She lifted her hand and touched his cheek gently. _

_Rang's cheeks became crimson. "W-what?" He stuttered like a shy high-school boy who was on his first date. Sure, he and Miya were in the same proximity before, maybe even closer, but this girl… the feeling she gave him made his heart flutter. _

"_They're like mine." Cherry inched her face closer as she gazed into his blue eyes. _

_He blushed even more. _

"_What are you talking about? They're both different colors." _

"_You're like me. You're sad too." _

"_Why would I be sad?" _

"_Because you're not doing what you want to do. You're not happy with the life you're living now even though you look like you are. It didn't turn out how you wanted it to, did it?" _

_Rang didn't respond because he didn't know how to respond. _

"_It's getting late. You should go home." He changed the topic as he looked away from her eyes. He was afraid to look in them. They seemed so powerful. It was as if her gaze could penetrate through his walls of lies that he spent so many years to build, to protect himself from accepting the reality, the reality that fate, no his parents set for him. _

_She didn't say anything. Rang made a gesture for them both to go to his car. She complied, not with words, but with actions as she maintained her umbrella over them both and followed him back to his car. _

_They got into the car and strapped the seatbelts as Rang started his car. _

"_Where do you live?" He asked. _

"_1735 Lily Street." __**(A/N: This is a non-existent place…I think; if it does exist, pardon me, I don't own it.) **_

_Rang drove in silence. When they reached her house, the rain had already stopped. _

"_Thank you for bringing me home." Cherry undid her seatbelt and opened the car door. _

_He watched as she walked to her house and took out her keys. It looked like a normal two floor house and was painted yellow. There was a white porch in the front and a cherry blossom tree in front of the house. _

_Cherry opened the door and turned to wave goodbye. _

_He waved back, watched as the door shut, the lights of the house turn on and drove away. _

* * *

_Rang was there at the café the next morning. He parked his car in the same spot as yesterday. Rang was looking through the window again, in hopes of seeing the girl he saw yesterday. He didn't know why he wanted to see her again, but he felt as if she was someone he can talk to, to be friends with, even listening to her talk would be nice. But Rang didn't see Cherry like he did yesterday; he wondered why wasn't she there. With time running out, he went to work. _

_Knock knock _

"_Come in.", replied Rang. _

"_Mr. Irino, your new secretary is here, so I'm leaving now." Said Rei, Rang's old secretary who was four months pregnant and wanted to quit the job because of her pregnancy. _

"_Alright, it was nice working with you Rei." He smiled. _

"_Are you sure you don't need to interview this young lady first?" _

"_I trusted you to find someone capable of the job, so it should be no problem." _

"_Thank you. She's the niece of my mother's friend and I've met her. She's pretty nice… I hope the best for you and her." Rei winked. _

_Rang laughed. "I already have a girlfriend, Rei." _

"_Oh, you never know…" Rei giggled as she left. "Bye!" _

"_Bye." _

_Then his new secretary came in. _

_He didn't expect the girl he had wanted to see this morning to come in wearing a business blouse and skirt. _

"_Y-you're my new secretary?" _

_Cherry smiled brightly. "Hi, Mr. Irino. I'm Cherry Amamiya, your new secretary. You may call me Cherry." _

_He coughed and "ahem-ed" as he regained his professional, business-like posture. "I'm Rang Irino, your new…boss. You may call me Rang; Mr. Irino is so formal. Did Rei fill you in the details for this job?" _

_She nodded. _

"_Alright. Here, type up these documents." _

"_Anything else? Rang-san?" His name came out of her mouth like music to his ears. How he'd love to hear it again… he snapped out of it. _

'_Stupid Rang, what are you becoming into? A lovesick puppy?' _

"_No, you may go now." _

"_Yes, Rang-san." Cherry exited his office. _

_He glanced through the window at Cherry every now and then. _

_May it be a coincidence or that their meeting was inevitable and ultimately, they had fell in love…at second sight – not. They were just attracted to the feeling the other provided when they were near each other – for now and forever._

* * *

"_I didn't know that you were interested in writing too." Cherry said as she entered the room and walked towards her husband. Rang smiled. _

"_Only this one, love. Only this one." _

_Cherry smiled. She proceeded to sit on Rang's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms snaked around her petite waist. _

"_It's special isn't it?" _

"_More than the ones you've made in the past..." And they engaged into a breath-taking passionate kiss and began to head towards the bed._

* * *

**Kinomoto Household**

Sakura opened the door to her house and walked in. Touya went out, but her father was home and he greeted her.

"Welcome home, Sakura."

"I'm back…Otou-san."

Fujitaka smiled. "I made spaghetti. Would you like some?"

"No thank you. I'm going out soon. I'll be meeting Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun at Twilight Ice Cream." _**(A/N: I don't think this place exists in real life. If it does, it's a mere coincidence.) **_Sakura said as she headed for the staircase to her room.

"You and Li-san are dating, right?"

"…Do you object to our relationship?" Sakura turned around to face her father and questioned.

"No…just asking."

"Alright. I'm going to change now." Sakura headed to her room.

_Dingdong_

Fujitaka opened the door. "Ah. Daidouji-san! Sakura should be ready any minute."

"Thank you Kinomoto-san." Tomoyo bowed in politeness. Her raven locks were pulled back into a ponytail with a purple hair band. She was wearing a curved neck, mid-sleeved purple shirt with yellow stars at the shoulder with a matching skirt and purple flats. Tomoyo held a purse in her hand.

"Tomoyo? You're here already? Where's Eriol-kun and Syaoran-kun?" Sakura asked as she descended down the stairs. Her hair was left swaying in her back, but a small cherry clip pushed a bit of her auburn tresses out of her eyes. She was wearing a simple short-zigzagged sleeve, light-green dress that ended 2-inches pass her knees and white sandals. She held a small white purse in her left hand.

"Sakura-chan…you look so pretty…" Tomoyo suddenly had her camera in her hands and started taping Sakura's every move.

"Hoeeee. Where'd you take that out from Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura asked as she started towards the door.

"I have my ways…they're outside in the limo. You ready?"

"Hai." Sakura turned around slightly and said, "Ja Otou-san. I'll be back around 6pm."

"Bye. Have fun Sakura."

"Bye Kinomoto-san."

* * *

**Twilight Ice Cream**

Syaoran and Sakura was sitting on one side of a four-people table at the ice cream shop and Tomoyo and Eriol on the other side, enjoying their ice cream.

"So how's the drama coming?" asked Eriol. Eriol was probably the only other person other than Tomoyo who knew Syaoran and Sakura were Cherry and Rang since he was quite a close friend of Syaoran. He also knew about the "pretend-dating" thing. It's really a wonder how Syaoran, a seemingly typical-player like person are good friends with a genius and quiet person like Eriol. Other than Eriol though, Syaoran doesn't seem to have any other close friends, so he respects Eriol very much, although Syaoran doesn't appear like it.

_In other words, he's lonely. _

"It's progressing well." Sakura answered as she licked her spoonful of strawberry ice cream with sprinkles.

"Of course it is for her. She's not the one who's forgetting her lines. I really do wonder how a clumsy and oversleeping person remembers her lines so fast…" Syaoran smirked.

"Hey! Look who's talking Mr. Forgetful. Who's the one who's making us do re-takes?" Sakura retorted.

Then suddenly, Syaoran leaned over to Sakura and licked the bit of strawberry ice cream that was on her face, near her mouth. "Yummy Cherry Blossom." He smirked as he pulled back, satisfied with Sakura's reaction. Her face had turned red at his actions. Was it from anger or blushing? Only Sakura would know that.

Then Sakura gave a fake smile at Syaoran and Sakura flicked a spoonful of ice cream at Syaoran. "Oops. I'm sorry, _wolfie_." She said sarcastically.

As for Syaoran? Let's just say, you can't really see his precious handsome face at the moment except for his eyes. He licked the reachable regions near his mouth and then reached for a tissue and wiped the remaining of the ice cream off.

"Yummy. You should eat from that and feed me the rest every time we get served with ice cream. But next time, maybe not with a spoon, but with your _mouth_." Syaoran grinned as Sakura fumed.

Tomoyo watched the couple that sat opposite from her as she filmed their little scene with glowing happiness in her amethyst eyes, her ice cream…momentarily forgotten. Eriol watched in amusement at the bickering couple as he continued to eat.

The content Syaoran continued eating his ice cream as he ignored Sakura's death glares.

"Are you alright Eriol, Daidouji-san? You seem awfully quiet." Syaoran asked. Sakura then stopped glaring at Syaoran and looked at Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Oh, we're fine. Go on eating. I'm busy filming Kura-chan." Tomoyo said as Sakura sweat dropped. _'She really does have her camera everywhere…' _

"I'm fine. It was very amusing to watch the little show you two put up just now." Eriol said as he grinned, which earned a glare from Sakura.

Then they all continued eating and occasionally talked about trivial matters.

* * *

**Hong Kong**

Li Yelan, mother of Fanran, Fuutie, Feimei, Sheifa, and Syaoran was sitting in her home mansion at her personal library. Since her husband was deceased, she was the one who was currently in charge of all the Li Enterprises and her children. In other words, she's a very busy woman. **(A/N: in the previous chapter, I said Yelan sent her daughters to check up on Syao; never said anything about her being Japan. –smiles-) **

Yelan had recently received the news that her precious son was finally dating someone named Kinomoto Sakura, so she had hired an agent to find information about this "Kinomoto Sakura."

She opened the folder that said "Confidential". At the left side corner of the documents held a picture of Sakura who was in her Tomoeda uniform, giving a smile of happiness, her emerald green eyes shining brightly towards the camera. Yelan gave a small smile at her picture.

_Kinomoto Sakura_ _Birthday: April 1st _

_Current Age: 18 _

_Family Members: _

_Father: Fujitaka Kinomoto _

_Mother: Nadeshiko (Amamiya) Kinomoto -- deceased _

She couldn't read anymore…

* * *

**Daidouji Mansion**

Syaoran and Eriol individually left after the event at the ice cream shop. Tomoyo and Sakura however, went to the Daidouji Mansion because Tomoyo wanted Sakura to try out some new outfits that she designed for her.

Sakura came out of the dressing room with a v-neck white dress that had tints of blue at the edge of the dress. It ended a few inches pass her knees and she had a blue translucent, very short jacket-like top that ended a bit above her waist. She was matching the outfit with a blue lily tying up her hair and 3-inch white heels.

"This is a beautiful outfit to use in the near-future for the drama, don't you think so, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, it looks really pretty." Sakura said as she made a feel twirls in it.

"KAWAII!" Tomoyo squealed.

Sakura and Tomoyo were in the living room making tea after the outfit fitting.

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo started to ask as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yes?"

Tomoyo asks, "What if Syaoran falls in love with you? Or you to him?"

Sakura hesitated. "It's not possible…because I can't love." She whispered. "And I made him promise not to fall in love with me."

She didn't understand what Sakura meant by "I can't love."

"Promises can be broken." Tomoyo stated.

"I won't allow it. If it comes down to it, then it'll just have to be a one-sided unrequited love."

A teacup shattered.

"Tomoyo! Are you alright?" Sakura rushed to Tomoyo's side, carefully avoiding the broken teacup remains.

"I-I'm fine. The tea cup just slipped."

Sakura held Tomoyo by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eyes.

Emerald met Amethyst.

"Tell me the truth."

Tomoyo smiled weakly. "I really am. Don't worry."

Sakura knew she was still lying, but she didn't push it because she knew that if someone wanted to talk about a certain thing, they will. Forcing the details to come out will just make everything worse.

Tomoyo started gently pushing Sakura towards the door.

"It's getting late and we have school tomorrow. You should go home."

"…Alright. If you feel like talking later, give me a call. Bye."

Tomoyo smiled. "Bye."

She closed the door, leaned on it and slid down.

"_I won't allow it. If it comes down to it, then it'll just have to be a __**one-sided unrequited love**__." _

Tomoyo shook her head in an attempt to make the words disperse, but the words never left her head…

* * *

**Airport**

An eighteen-year-old young lady with long, dark black hair and ruby red eyes came out from the airport. Her hair was tied into two "pigtails", the top like odangos and her neat bangs a few centimeters above her eyes. She was wearing a simple red with white polka-dot tank top and a black jean jacket over it. Dark black jeans dressed her legs and she was wearing low heels.

A limo was waiting for her and a tall, tanned skin young man with familiar brown hair and amber eyes were standing with his arms crossed next to the limo.

The young lady grinned and spoke. "It's been a long while, _cousin_."

"Yea, Meiling."

And she was greeted by none other than Li Syaoran.

* * *

Author's Note: I hate descriptions; it's hard to word it... This was an average, boring chapter, not to mention some lines sounded corny… I just wanted to progress the Cherry-Rang & SS relationship and to show the distant relationship between Fujitaka & Sakura. Though I did reveal Syaoran's problem, just not in a full explanation, but I think you can guess much why he's lonely. I was thinking about putting Meiling next chapter, but I didn't really want to leave the chapter at another "depressing scene". XD

Read & Review? –smiles-

Miscellaneous: Otou-san – Father; Hoe-eee – oh no (I almost forgot about Kura-chan's habit XD); Ja – bye; odango -- dumpling

_/rui _


	4. Kisu

My Lips Are Sealed

Disclaimer: I own only my precious story here.

Author's Note: -huggies reviews-

I should indicate some ages shouldn't I? SSET, etc. is 17; Touya & Yukito is 23 (only in this particular story)

This is a definite Syao-Kura fic with hints of Eriol-Tomoyo (towards the end of course).

'Italics' are thoughts or "in the mind"

* * *

_**Mini Recap**_

_The young lady grinned and spoke. "It's been a long while, cousin."_

"_Yea, Meiling."_

_And she was greeted by none other than Li Syaoran._

* * *

_4. K i s u_

* * *

**Monday**

_Ring ring_

Meiling stretched her arms and legs after a long, boring "first" day of school.

"School is mad boring. Glad it's finally over…well, for the time being anyways."

'_So why don't we go explore around?! –squealed a devil-looking-like Meiling-'_

'_What about Syaoran? You were supposed to meet him after school to meet his girlfriend. –asked a calm and collected angel-looking-like Meiling-'_

'_Oh, we'll just be gone for a few hours…no one will notice…and I'm sure Miss umm…what's-her-name can wait a little while -smirked devil Meiling-'_

'_But…'_

'_S-h-o-p-p-i-n-g. Angel dear, you can't past on that! –grinned devil Meiling-'_

So after a devil vs. angel debate, Meiling headed to the mall…after changing into something more comfortable first.

* * *

"Where did Meiling go?!" Syaoran exclaimed in frustration.

"Calm down Syaoran." Eriol said.

"She was supposed to meet us here right after school…well…me, anyways…"

"Where could she have gone?"

"Lucky I don't have troublesome cousins…" mumbled Eriol.

"What?"

"Nothing. Anyways, you're not a girl, why don't we ask someone who's more professional?"

"…Sakura?"

* * *

_Diamond is a girl's besttttt friend! (Or so they say, anyways…) _What else is a thing that girls like? – _What other than __**shopping**__?!_

Meiling Li walked around holding tons of shopping bags. Hells, she could barely see where she's going, but she really wanted to get that red dress that she just laid her eyes on.

With what seem like a million bags in her hands, she ran through the mall to the other side of the floor with sounds of shuffling bags and the click-clack noise of heels. Boy, can she run… At the moment, all she saw was the shiny red halter. What she didn't see was a guy holding a soda can on one hand, drinking it, and a shopping list on the other, who wasn't paying attention to where he was walking either.

Now, let's picture a rushing Meiling and a calm guy walking steadily. What usually happens in these scenarios?

_Crash_

'_Stupid bags…Maybe I was a bit hyper about that dress…-angel Meiling appears in mind- "Where are your manners, Meiling?"...But my clothes are with sticky SODA!… "Meiling." Fine.' _Meiling thought as hereyes were still closed and she was rubbing her head. She then opened her eyes and was about to apologize…

"Watch where you're going!"

As Meiling heard the rude comment, she couldn't help but notice that soda was all over her bags, liquid inside them. And her newly bought perfume that was the last one in stock and she liked it so much, in bitterly, cracked pieces.

'_Scratch that. This guy is going down!'_

Furious ruby eyes met dark brown ones and she lunged at him.

* * *

"Got a picture of her?"

"…No."

Everyone turned to Syaoran with wide eyes. He sweat-dropped.

Sakura elbowed him—**hard**.

'_Itai!'_

"Um…black hair and red eyes help?"

"Well…how many black hair girls have red eyes anyways? Shouldn't be that hard." Naoko said.

"Black hair girls usually have—ouch." Chiharu was pulling on Takashi's ears and scolding him as the others gave a nervous laugh.

"Wait…where are we searching?" asked Syaoran.

"Why the mall of course." Sakura said. "What else what a girl love to do when she's new around?"

"And you didn't think of that…" Syaoran said to Eriol and Eriol just shrugged.

"Alright, let's split. Rika and Naoko, go check out the first and second floor. Chiharu and Takashi, go to the third and fourth. Li-san, go with Sakura to the fifth and sixth and Eriol and I will take the top two floors."

Everybody except Eriol and Tomoyo left.

"I have a feeling that Li-san is on the fifth or sixth floor. Don't you think so, Eriol?"

Eriol grinned. "Wanna follow them?"

Tomoyo smiled back.

* * *

**With Rika and Naoko.**

Rika and Naoko's eyes popped out.

There's a black hair girl with red eyes here, there...everywhere.

"You were saying about how many girls have black hair and red eyes?"

"Ahehe…"

* * *

**With Chiharu and Takashi.**

"You know…we should've asked for a better description of his cousin."

"Did you know that descript–" And he was rewarded a punch in the face.

* * *

**With Syaoran and Sakura**

"What does your cousin actually look like?"

"Black hair tied in odangos, ruby red eyes. And I have not a clue of what she's wearing today…"

"Hey, Sakura, why don't we try—"

Syaoran turned around to see no one. Then Syaoran saw Sakura bending down to a little girl who was crying and he walked over to them. Sakura was patting her head and she took out a lollipop and gave it to the little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find your mommy."

"Sakura?"

"Oh, Syaoran, the little girl is lost. Can we help find her mother as well?"

Syaoran nodded, amazed with her gentleness and kindness. He watched as Sakura caressed the little girl's brown hair gently, whispering soothing words, but was then snapped back out to reality with Sakura's sudden raise of voice.

"Hey, what's with all the commotion over there?" Sakura asked as she pointed behind Syaoran. He turned and thought he saw two very long black "pigtails" flying in the air.

"Let's go over there."

Meiling threw a punch at Touya and he dodged it. Well, good guys don't hit ladies, ne?

"Why you bastard! I spent hours buying all that and now it's all stained and broken!"

"It's not my fault you didn't watch where you were going!" Touya said as he evaded another kick; it'd be a real nasty bruise from a high heel if had hit the mark.

"You didn't either!"

"Meiling!"

"Onii-chan!"

They both turned to the familiar voices.

"Syaoran!"

"Sakura!" Then he gritted his teeth, "Gaki."

Meiling scanned Sakura, taking in her features as Syaoran and Touya glared at each other. One for being his sister's boyfriend and the other for the "name-calling."

"Mommy!" The little girl ran to her mommy.

People "awed" at the touching scene and Sakura watched in contentment. Meiling observed in silence as the two males broke their gaze and softened at the reunion of the mother and daughter.

Meiling watched for a few more moments and walked over to Sakura.

"I'm Li Meiling, cousin of Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you." She extended a hand out.

"Kinomoto Sakura. My pleasure, Li-san."

"Call me Meiling; I hate formalities."

"Call me Sakura; I don't like them anymore than you do." Sakura smiled brightly.

"I apologize for your loss because of my brother."

"What! But she-"

Meiling smirked. "It's alright. At least someone is sensible here. Love your girlfriend Syaoran, just hate the brother."

"The feeling is mutual, Meiling." Syaoran replied.

"If you were not a bratty little girl, I would-"

"What did you call me?!"

"I said—"

"Now, can we get out of here first?" Syaoran interrupted, pointing to the stampede of reporters coming their way. When he received no response, he turned around. Except for the crowd of people, Sakura, Touya, Meiling and even Meiling's bags of whatever that was on the floor were missing.

'_Again?'_

He groaned and then ran for his life.

Tomoyo stopped filming and lowered her camera. She giggled at the scene she just captured and Eriol laughed as they watched behind transparent glass windows from a distant shop.

* * *

**Li's House-Late Monday Afternoon**

After the incident at the mall, Tomoyo called Rika, Naoko, Takashi, and Chiharu to tell them they found Meiling and then they went home because they had plans/homework. The others? Tomoyo, Eriol, Touya, Meiling, Syaoran, and Sakura went to Syaoran's house to "meet" Meiling.

So here we are, in Li's house, not a mansion, Syaoran didn't need that much of a big place anyways. He lived alone with his butler Wei, and now with Meiling too, sitting on the couches, making awkward and random conversations. Meiling had given a very brief introduction of herself and then…silence became golden. I mean, what kind of appropriate conversations can you make anyways?

There's a very scary looking big brother sitting on the couch, glaring at the arm wrapped around his imouto. A starry eye camera girl, not to mention, quite hyper, who's filming this "silent scene", probably naming it "Sakura's Awkward Meeting with the Cousin" or…something similar, sitting at another couch with Eriol next to her. Eriol? He's eating…cake, not giving a care to the world. Meiling was observing the "couple." Syaoran who was looking out the window trying to avoid any conversation and any more unnecessary death glares directed at his arm. Sakura was enjoying life, eating her strawberry cake as if it's the best thing in the world. The picture…looks sooo weird.

"Li-san?" Both "Li-sans" turned to Tomoyo.

"Uhh…can I use the kitchen…table?"

"Sure." Syaoran replied.

"Call me Meiling by the way. Less confusion."

"Ok. Eriol, while they are talking, why don't we go work on our project?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, then at the chocolate cake, then at Tomoyo again. "But…"

"Now."

Eriol stood up reluctantly leaving his cake and walked with Tomoyo to the kitchen.

"So… how long have you two been dating?"

Syaoran nearly spit out his soda. As a result, he made weird coughing noises. He knew she came here for a reason, probably because his mother asked to, but popping the question so bold and fast?

"One week before it was exposed." Sakura stated calmly before going back to eat her strawberry and whipped cream cake.

"I see."

_5 minutes of awkward silence_

"Kaijuu, let's go home."

Flying fork headed over to Touya's direction and missed him by 2 centimeters.

"Onii-chan. Do not call me kaijuu!"

Meiling laughed at the scene and Syaoran chuckled.

"Whatever, we're going home."

"Fine." She put down her plate and went to the kitchen to call for Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo says she'll be staying here a while longer and told us to go home first."

"Whatever."

Syaoran and Meiling escorted them to the door. Touya headed out the door first and as Sakura was halfway out the door, "No 'goodbye kiss?" Meiling asked. Syaoran gave Meiling a look that looked as if he about to murder her.

"That gaki is not kissing the kaijuu!" Touya yelled and then was silenced by Sakura's stomping.

"But Sakura!"

Sakura leaned into Syaoran and gave him a quick peck on the cheek and quickly pushed her way out of the door before Touya can do any damage. Syaoran shut the door in light speed afterwards, in case of Meiling asking for any further affection and to avoid violence from the older sibling.

"**I'll get you one day, GAKI!"** was heard through the neighborhood as Syaoran turned around to face Meiling, who had a smug look on her face.

"Enjoyed it, Syaoran?"

He gave her a famous 'Syaoran glare' and went to his room.

"I'm going to call this "Bye-bye Kisu!" squealed Tomoyo.

Eriol looked up from his plate of chocolate cake and blinked twice before shoving another forkful of cake into his mouth.

* * *

**Kinomoto Household**

Fujitaka was already home and he was in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"Welcome home, Touya, Sakura." Fujitaka popped his head out from the kitchen and greeted.

"Yea, we're back, Otou-san." Touya replied.

"We're back." Sakura said, lacking emotion as she closed the door.

"I'm going to go shower before dinner. Need the bathroom anyone?"

"No."

"Go ahead Sakura."

She walked up the stairs to her room and gently touched her lips.

* * *

Syaoran rested on his bed, tired from the day's events.

He touched his cheek gently, recalling the flashback.

_Her lips brushed against his cheek ever so softly. Even if it was just less than half a second… the feel of her warm, soft and sweet mouth—_

He immediately sat up and shook his head, making his brown locks becoming more impossibly messy. Syaoran grabbed his green towel and headed for the bathroom, in need of a cold shower to clear his mind.

'_Baka Syaoran! This is an act…it always was. Get a grip of yourself!'_

* * *

"She doesn't seem to be after him for anything. At times, they even seem distant to each other, which means…she most likely doesn't know."

'_Ano metsuki…'_

* * *

_The next morning..._

Syaoran yawned as he came out to the kitchen and saw a pile of letters on the table. He skimmed through them until he saw a letter from the bank. Syaoran opened it.

'_My personal credit card bill? When was the last time I used it anyways?'_

Syaoran scanned the details…

"**MEILING LI!"**

* * *

Meiling was putting on her make-up when she heard Syaoran calling her name.

"Uh-oh. The cat's out of the bag. At least shopping without looking at the price was mad fun." Meiling giggled.

'_Minus the older Kinomoto that is… -devil Meiling was holding up a fork-'_

She was reminded of the encounter with Kinomoto Touya yesterday. "Mou!!"

Then she spotted a flick of gold from her desk.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here… Looks like I forgot to give this precious thing back." Meiling smirked as she held up a gold card in her hand.

* * *

Author's Note: Ne wayz, I included weirdo scenes. Cake! XD I'm going to cut out most of the drama parts because I want to focus on the actual story. Reason being, last chapter, had like more than half of the chapter dedicated to the drama so I might "fast forward" the drama and only put some scenes that are important to the story or just for entertainment; the last chapter was supposed to progress the Cherry-Rang relationship, but I overdid it... Doing the drama also requires planning, which I don't want to plan for the drama too, but there is a scene that I already planned & will keep, since it is relevant to the story.

About the Touya-Meiling scene… I just did it for "crappy comedy relief" and to make an "unusual meeting" for Kura-Mei. I did not use Meiling as a fiancé because I merely dislike a clingy Meiling and it's obvious that I already set up a role for her…

Miscellaneous: Itai- Hurt/That hurt; Ano- that/those; metsuki- eyes; expression/look of eyes; Baka- Idiot/Stupid/Foolish

Pardon my mistakes in this chapter; got too lazy to re-read it another time so just left it like it is. Reviews are muchies appreciated. –smiles-

_/rui_


	5. Lightning Strike

My Lips Are Sealed

Author's Note: Thanks for those of you who reviewed!

Ne wayz, thank you Miko for suggestions in improvements. Hope that my alternate summary did a bit better. –laughs nervously- If not though, please don't hesitate to tell me; it's a way of improving and I really appreciate it.

'Italics' are thoughts or 'in the mind'

**We're skipping to Friday for convenience of events.**

**This story will focus within (I think) about a 3-month span (mini time-skips here and there—ends in late May). Because an event of the drama that I'd like to include is about halfway through the short drama and it doesn't just take 2 weeks to be able to make half a drama, especially not when they have school.**

* * *

_5. L i g h t n i n g - S t r i k e  
_

* * *

**(Early March—some days in winter **_**IS**_** warm, which is why in chapter 3, they were wearing spring-summer-like clothing) **

**Friday**

_It was raining._

_Gray clouds._

_Clear liquid.  
_

_Pouring rain fell from the sky._

This nightmare never ceases to haunt her even after all these years…

"_MOMMY!" Lightning flashed._

_She hated the rain. She hated lightning._

_But deep inside her heart, it was not hatred for this part of nature; it was fright._

_Her mother had always protected her from her fears, but she was not here for this one…_

"_Mom-my."_ Sakura mumbled in her sleep as she twisted and turned in her bed due to the discomfort her nightmare provided her.

Her bedroom door opened. "Kaijuu! Wake up! You're going to be late for school."

"Kai-" Touya held a bucket of cold water in his hands and was about to treat her a nice "morning-shower", but then…

Sweat trickled down her forehead. The corners of her eyes were brimming with tears. Sakura's hands had a firm, hard grip on her blankets, her knuckles nearly turning white. Her head was thrashing left and right, indicating that her night wasn't rewarded with a good dream.

Touya touched her forehead, it was slightly hotter than normal temperature. He touched his sister's shoulder gently and shook her, adding more force with each passing second.

"Sakura? Wake up Sakura. Sakura!"

Eyes opened to reveal slightly dark jade eyes. Everything seemed so blurry. "Onii-chan?"

"Bad dream?"

Sakura nodded, using the nod to lower her head as well, making her bangs falling over her eyes.

"Are you feeling alright? Do you want to stay home for today?" He asked her with his "Touya's-gentle-voice."

She nodded.

"I think I caught a cold." She replied, not lifting her head back up.

"Ok, whenever you're ready, come down and eat breakfast and then let's get you some medicine."

Touya patted her hair gently and then went out her room and closed the door.

"What happened? What happened to you…Sakura?" Touya whispered. Then he left back to the kitchen.

-

-

She heard him, although it was nothing louder than a whisper, even through the wooden door.

Her bangs remained, covering her eyes. Perhaps this is the reason she let her hair remain long; it shielded her from things that she don't want to see, face or let others see. A lone tear slid down her silk-like skin.

"…"

* * *

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran turned to see Meiling running from the school entrance/exit to him.

"What is it, Meiling?" Syaoran asked his cousin as she tried to catch her breath.

"I heard from Tomoyo that Sakura is sick and that she didn't come to school today."

"Really?"

She whacked him with a roll of paper. "What kind of boyfriend are you?!"

"Not a very good one?" He mumbled.

"Obviously not." Meiling yelled at him.

"Shall I go visit her then?"

She attempted whack him with a roll of paper again, but this time he blocked it. "I have the most stupidest cousin alive… What do you really think a good boyfriend should do?" Meiling had this "when-Touya-goes-mad-look", that is, a deadly glare. It was quite scary, like she was planning to pulverize him if he didn't comply with her next orders.

"We're going to the Kinomoto's house!"

* * *

Tomoyo and Eriol were walking home together, since Sakura was at home, being sick and all and Syaoran was dragged by Meiling to go to Sakura's house. Therefore, Tomoyo made Eriol walk home with her, knowing that Meiling would make Syaoran go visit Sakura.

"You're so evil you know?" Eriol asked Tomoyo.

"Well, I'm just giving them a little push. Besides, it's only appropriate for a considerate boyfriend to visit his girlfriend when she's sick, or else suspicions will arise."

"But when Touya's home too?"

"True love can overcome any obstacles!" Tomoyo exclaimed, holding a fist in the air, making the people on street scatter away—fast.

Eriol sweat dropped, closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval of her sudden change of mood.

"Hey look!" Eriol turned to Tomoyo who was half a block away—talk about fast walking. He hurried to her and saw that she was looking at a poster with clowns, jugglers, circus tents, etc—a carnival this Sunday—in March? Fudgies, people are insane!

"You know…I think Sakura can use a date with Syaoran…"

Eriol backed a few steps, turned around and was about to run to escape from whatever Tomoyo was planning.

"So Eriol, –pulls his collar- do you think you can make Syaoran go Sunday?"

"What…would happen if I say no?"

-

-

_5 minutes later_

Tomoyo and Eriol are sitting on a bench with Eriol eating ice cream.

"Ne, Eriol, you're going to make Syaoran go to the carnival Sunday right?"

Eriol licked his ice cream and unconsciously nodded yes.

"Wonderful!" Tomoyo clasped her hands together. "Tell him to be there at 1pm. I'll be going now! Bye, bye! Don't forget!"

In seconds, Tomoyo was nowhere to be found and only left a trail of "fast-running-smoke."

Eriol stopped eating his ice cream when the voice stopped speaking.

'_The cake in the world did I just agree to do?'_

* * *

So here we are, in front of the Kinomoto Household.

"Now, go along and spend some "quality time" with your girlfriend. Send her my regards and umm…here, walk home later. Bye!" Meiling pushed Syaoran, who was holding a bouquet cherry blossoms in his hands out of the limo. Then she threw an umbrella at him, shut the car door in light speed and asked the driver to drive off.

"Stupid cousins." He mumbled.

Syaoran looked up at the sky momentarily, which looked like it was about to rain, then proceeded to the door of the Kinomoto's house. He walked to the front of the house and rang the doorbell.

_Ding dong_

The door opened and revealed—the brother.

"Gaki. What do you want?" Touya asked as he folded his arms.

"To see your sister."

Touya glared at him and then shut the door. Syaoran was about to ring the doorbell again, for another attempt to enter, but Touya opened it again before he could.

"Here, fill this out." Touya handed over a pen and a clipboard with a form.

**Name**

**Date:**

**Purpose of seeing my sister (Sakura you idiot):**

**For How Long:**

**If you are taking her out on a date or attempting to:**** Yes **_**or**_** No**

-

-

_3 Minutes later _

_Ding dong (again)_

Touya opened the door to let Syaoran in. Syaoran handed him the clipboard, pen and walked in and sat on the couch waiting for Touya to take action.

Touya read the form and his eyes twitched.

**Name** _Your sister's boyfriend_

**Date:**_Go check the calendar and you'll know._

**Purpose of seeing my sister (Sakura you idiot):** _I don't know, maybe to see you fume._

**For How Long:**_Long enough to drive you mad._

He was about to "petrify" something into a Syaoran looking like statue or better yet, kill the actual guy, but then he read the last line.

**If you are taking her out on a date or attempting to:**** Yes** _**or**_ **No** _She's sick; she needs rest. I'm not that heartless._

Then Touya simply crumbled the form up and Syaoran gulped. Unlike how Syaoran expected, Touya calmly walked up stairs, not even stomping, perhaps because Sakura was resting and went to Sakura's room. Two minutes later he walked back down, this time stomping and said, "Up the stairs, the last room on the left side of the hall."

Syaoran rose and headed towards the stairs like a puppet. Every step Syaoran took, the glare from Touya intensified, though neither said anything. Syaoran headed up the stairs (quite quickly, may I add) and then approached what Touya said, was Sakura's room.

_Knock knock_

A feeble "Come in" was emitted from a feminine voice. Syaoran turned the knob of the wooden door and entered the room.

It was light pinkish, indicating it was a girl's room. A baby blue rug was placed on the wooden tiles near her bed, possibly for comfort. Some plush dolls were on Sakura's bed including "Sakura, the card captor, Li the card captor and Kero , the guardian of the sun" was on her bed, near her pillow. Sakura had a large wardrobe and a desk with a laptop and rolling chair. A small television was placed at a corner of the room. There was also a bookshelf with picture frames of her friends and a vase on it. The one picture that intrigued Syaoran the most was the one with a beautiful lady with grey hair in it. Syaoran assumed it was Sakura's mother because the lady possessed the unique emerald eyes too.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, clad in her pink pajamas that had card captor symbols, suns and moons as the design. Her hair wasn't that messy, it was in fact, quite neat and possibly combed. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought; she was looking out the window at the by now, gray sky with pouring rain.

Acknowledging his presence once again, she turned. "Good afternoon Syaoran." Sakura smiled gently at the cherry blossoms in his hands.

Seeing her eyes on the flowers, Syaoran held them out gesturing it was indeed for her. "For you. Where do you want me to put them?"

She looked over to the bookshelf as his eyes followed her gaze, the vase on the bookshelf. Syaoran walked over to the bookshelf and put the flowers in it as neat as possible, then walked over to her desk and pulled out the chair. Syaoran brought it over next to Sakura's bed and got comfortable.

"So…how are you feeling?"

"Better than this morning… Tomoyo told you I'm sick?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Meiling. She learned the news from Tomoyo though."

Sakura smiled faintly. "So she told you to come and see me?"

"Yes." He figured there'd be no point in lying to her; their relationship was not true to begin with. She would know better that he didn't come visit her because he really wanted to.

She giggled weakly. "Thank you…for not lying to me."

Syaoran was taken back slightly, but he didn't show it. She seemed so happy just because he didn't lie.

"You're welcome."

Silence swallowed them again.

Then she looked at the window. He looked out it too.

_Rain_

_Water droplets splattered on her window, blurring the outside._

"Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day." Sakura sang childishly. Syaoran smiled faintly at her behavior, but then her innocence was lost when the lightning emerged.

_Lightning_

Sakura gasped faintly. Her eyes widened, suddenly becoming rheumy. Tears were gathering together and threatening to fall. Sakura starting shaking so she wrapped her arms around herself, possibly to stable herself.

"S-stop!"

Syaoran rose from his seat quickly, but didn't touch her. Sakura looked so fragile, as if she was an illusion, breakable by human contact. She looked so broken and _alone_.

* * *

_Girls surrounded him._

_Syaoran watched from afar with a random girl in his arms, a name he didn't even know._

_His eyes were focusing on the cherry blossom next to his locker._

_She was surrounded with so many friends, each smiling sincerely to her. From what he knew, they were all her childhood or middle school friends._

_Her smile shined like the sun giving light to flowers—beautiful. Everyone else smiled as if Sakura made a chain reaction with her own smile._

_The envy of all others… He looked like he had everything, but in fact, he had nothing._

_Despite, the many people around them, he didn't feel at happy. He felt alone._

_One always yearn for the thing one can never have._

_And he wanted to be her friend…too—so he approached her…in a way that didn't seem to have been a good start as friends._

_But instead, made them an item._

* * *

"What's wrong, Sakura?"

Lightning roared through the sky again. This time she put her hands around her ears and tears finally fell.

"I-I'm scared."

Syaoran refused to believe that the ever-so cheerful girl, broke down because of lightning. There must be more to it… Even when he clashed with her about her first "real" kiss, she did not show any sign of backing down or fear. This sight…made him scared. After all, Syaoran was never good with things like these. He never knew about comforting someone. How was he supposed to know what to do in these situations?

* * *

"_You're not allowed to play with them! You're royalty! Don't go around playing with those filthy people!" A deep, male voice scolded a chibi Syaoran who was covered in mud and dirt. Scratches were on his knees, given to him from falling on the concrete ground when playing._

_With wealth, people were always like that._

"_Go inside and take a bath and when you're done, write me the alphabet and numbers 1-100, until I tell you to stop! And don't expect that anyone can help you. You're __**alone**__ in this!"_

_He did so, alone._

* * *

He did the only thing he could do—embrace her.

Maybe others would hug **and kiss** Sakura, but if he did and the brother barges in, he'd be a dead, dead meat, possibly with a lot of broken bones too. And if he did kiss her, when Sakura gets stable again, it'd mean war—so he decided embrace her.

Syaoran's arms wrapped around Sakura tightly. Sakura did not protest, but did not make any gesture for deepening the hug either. Her tears ceased after awhile, even though the lightning continued. Her heavy breathing returned back to normal and Sakura's hands slowly removed from her ears.

Neither said a word.

Syaoran closed his eyes and savored the moment of calmness and peace that washed over him. The scent of cherry blossoms lingered in the air, giving him a sense of satisfaction.

In her own contentment, Sakura fell asleep. Syaoran just held onto Sakura, trapped in his own little world, holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world to him—_and she will soon be._

_Because with her, he's didn't feel alone anymore._

* * *

_When winter ends, spring comes._

_When Sakura's heart is ice cold and hurting, Syaoran comes to melt it and mend it._

_She let him pass her ice made walls, ones she took forever to build and didn't even let her closest people penetrate it, not even a little bit, but someone who was a mere "stranger."_

* * *

**Later that night…**

Sakura opened the her email to see if there was any emails addressed to her, whether important or not. Other than some homework notifications and "get-well" letters from fans and her friends, nothing else. She was reading Tomoyo's email and it said,

_Sakura-chan! Are you feeling any better now?_

_Do you think you can go to the carnival Sunday? We haven't had a carnival in a long time!_

_-Assumes you're coming –grins- Ok! Be ready by 12:30pm. And don't wake up late!_

_Hugs! Good night Sakura-chan!_

_xTomoyo_

Sakura smiled recalling how Tomoyo knows that she sleeps in on weekends. Though over the years, Sakura's habit of sleeping-in disappeared on weekdays, yet on weekends, her habit resurfaces. Sakura was going to "IM" Tomoyo, but then Tomoyo wasn't on AIM, so Sakura just replied the email instead.

Reply message:

_I'm feeling better, Tomoyo-chan. Since, you probably won't let me off the hook anyways, I'll go. Fresh air is always good anyways!_

_Night._

_xSakura_

* * *

Syaoran emerged from the bathroom, a towel on his neck from a fresh shower and went to his room. On his desk, had a piece of green—his favorite color, paper.

_Syaoran,_

_Eriol called and told you to be at the carnival Sunday, 1pm sharp. It's being held on Penguin street. __**(A/N: Again, this place doesn't exist…I think)**_

_Oh and don't think you're not going! Cuz if you're not, I'll MAKE you go. :P_

_Outs for dinner w/ some girls-be back lata._

_-Meiling_

Syaoran sighed. He suddenly felt like a chess piece in a game, everything, every move being planned out by someone else _again_.

'_Wonder if Sakura's going…'_

* * *

_The ones intrigued in the game are blinded with illusion, but those who aren't can see everything clearly._

* * *

Author's Note: Hoeee. I'm **COLD**! (It's the time of the year when my hands turn EXTREMELY cold again, no matter how many times I try to warm it, it turns back cold. T.T)

**Read & Review please!**

_/rui_


	6. Carnival

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

**Author's Note:**Valkyrie85: Thank you for reviewing. You don't know how much I love seeing them! (ok…maybe you do XD)

AngelEmCuti: Yes they are getting closer; it is, after all, part of the plot for a SS, ne?

Lhaine07: Thank you for reviewing almost every chapter. Their love will bloom when the time is right.

Hearts-stars: Your reviews always brighten my days. Ureshii! (I'm really happy!) Thank you for reviewing for every chapter so far!

y-chan: Totally hate it. It's our life, yet someone else is controlling you. Makes me feel as if I'm just a pawn in a chess game. T.T

Nightmares of Love: The previous chapter was full of angst, but like life, there's ups and downs… Thank you bunches for reviewing!

DiamondRose3: Few words, but always there. I really appreciate you reviewing every chapter. It's faithful reviewers like you that keeps a writer going! Thank you muchies!

MikoKagome1113: I'm glad that the "new" summary satisfies you. Thanks for your comments and your time to go back and review every chapter! I was really happy!

Ejoong: What makes a writer happy? A review of course! Thanks a lot!

Tears-of-redemption: -lol- People tend to "fall-in-love" before they know it. They just need a little push…

Ne wayz: enjoy!

* * *

**Mini Recap**

_Syaoran sighed. He suddenly felt like a chess piece in a game, everything, every move being planned out by someone else again._

'_Wonder if Sakura's going…'_

* * *

_6. C a r n i v a l_

* * *

**Sunday**

**In front of the House of Mirrors**

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in front of the House of Mirrors, ready to enjoy a day of carnival, but then…

Tomoyo was rummaging through her bag in her left hand and suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my! I forgot my video camera! Now I can't capture Sakura-chan's kawaii moments!" Tomoyo pretended to tear.

"Um…it's ok Tomoyo. One day less wouldn't hurt…"

"Absolutely not! Every lovely moment of Sakura-chan's kawaii moments has to be captured! I won't tolerate a missing day of taping Sakura-chan, especially not if I'm around! Now I'll just be right back!" Tomoyo posed an "I'm-going-to-rescue-you-pose."

"Oh camera dearest, I'm coming!" And Tomoyo zoomed away in inhumane speed.

"…O—k."

* * *

A petite with star-glinting amethyst eyes and raven-purplish hair tied in a long braid took out her beloved video camera and patted it gently before taking out another device:a walkie-talkie.

"_Camera-girl to Cake-lover, Camera-girl to Cake-lover, do you hear me?" _

"_L-oard anr clur"_

"_What?"_

Tomoyo heard a faint swallowing sound.

"_Loud and clear."_

"_What in the world were you doing?"_

"_Eating…pudding."_

'_And I thought only Yukito-san eats a lot…'_ With Tomoyo's thought, maybe she was hallucinating, but she could've sworn that she saw a flicker of grayish-silver-ish hair and glasses, but she dismissed the thought as Eriol's voice came from the walkie-talkie.

"_Camera-girl…you there?"_

"_Oh…uh yea. The cherry blossom is in front of the House of Mirrors. Where's the little wolf?"_

"_He's at the entrance."_

"_Good. Send text message one."_

"_Copy. Cake-lover-out."_

* * *

:Text message melody:

_Meet you in front of the House of Mirrors._

_-Eriol_

Syaoran made his way from the entrance to the House of Mirrors and saw—

* * *

"_Camera-girl to Cake-lover! Camera-girl to Cake-lover! The little wolf is in front of the House of Mirrors! I repeat! The little wolf is in front of the House of Mirrors! Send message two."_

"_Roger."_

* * *

—who other than Sakura?

:Text message melody:

_Have a wonderful day. :)_

_-Eriol_

"Wonderful, a set up." Syaoran mumbled.

"Sakura!" He called for her and ran over to her.

Sakura was wrapped in a black-wool hooded, overall coat with those large buttons as decorations and some are actually to close the coat. A pink scarf wrapped around her neck and she wore black leather boots. Hearing her name, the petite turned around. Sakura's hair was left swaying in the wind with just a little cherry blossom clip in her hair, holding some of her bangs from itching her eyes. Her hands were in the pockets of her coat for warmth. After all, the winter cold hadn't completely subsided yet.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?"

Syaoran ignored the question for a moment and asked, "Did Tomoyo bring you here, and suddenly leave?"

"Yea."

"Eriol." He replied.

One plus one clicked together and shined a light-bulb on top of Sakura's head. "Oh."

'_Wait till I get my hands on her video-camera…'_

"I suppose we're stuck with each other for the day…"

"Yea…I guess…I haven't been to a carnival for a long time anyways…" She gave him a small smile.

Syaoran held a black gloved covered hand out. "Shall we?"

Sakura took a hand out of her pocket and it was too, covered in a glove, only not a black, but a pink one and placed her hand on Syaoran's. He immediately wrapped his gloved covered fingers around her hand by instinct and they proceeded into the House of Mirrors.

* * *

**House of Mirrors**

"Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the most prettiest of "them" all?"

And suddenly Sakura appeared within the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey Syaoran, come over here."

She walked over to him cheerfully and her hand came in contact with his. It felt so warm _(A/N: compared to my "terrific" freezing hands that is…-sobs-) _and it gave a warm feeling not only outside, but inside of Syaoran as well.

"Lookie!" Sakura made a model pose in front of the mirror. "I'm so skinny!"

Syaoran laughed. "Too skinny." Then he made a face in front of another mirror _(A/N: something similar to Kero in Syaoran's body pose when Kero was in Syao in CCS)_. "I'm a fat businessman!"

And laughter emerged from the House of Mirrors frequently.

Unfortunately, the "spies" couldn't come in due to all the mirrors that could very easily expose them, so they waited outside…in various places.

* * *

**Cotton Candy Stall**

Eriol and Tomoyo were eating cotton candy. It took a lot of will power for Eriol to drag Tomoyo from entering the mirror house since Tomoyo refused to not capture Sakura's "kawaii" lifetime moments with her video camera. Although he still don't know how he did it…bribing with sweets? Oh wait, that only works on him…never mind…

"Hmm…Eriol, we're going to have to go back soon! They should be out any moment!"

"Relax Tomoyo. We'll go back in 2 minutes." Eriol said as he paid for yet another cotton candy.

* * *

**Two workers in a Food Stall (it has a perfect view of the House of Mirrors)**

"Hey Touya. Stop glaring. You're killing off customers." Yukito said as he started on eating a hot dog.

"Good. They won't block my way of seeing when Sakura and the gaki will come out."

"Hi, I'd like—"

Touya glared at the lady, who gave a little roll of paper to Touya.

"—all this please."

Yukito "unscrolled" it and it dropped to the floor.

Needless to say, their eyes bulged out and then Touya resumed his glaring.

"Give us a few minutes." Yukito said as he elbowed Touya to stop glaring at the lady and start working.

* * *

**At a little table a few feet away from the Food Stall**

Touya was so busy glaring at the House of Mirrors that he didn't notice Meiling's presence. Another reason was because her normally odangos were hidden in a red beret. Meiling wore black sunglasses to hide her hides, a fur black coat with a hood, black slacks, and leather boots. It's really a wonder though, nearly her whole attire is black, which makes her look "mysterious" and yet he still didn't notice her…

And she was obviously the one who paid a random person to go buy that long list of items, money provided. Meiling watched the scene with great interest and the look a few seconds ago on Touya's face amused her the most.

"Priceless." She laughed and then took another sip of her hot chocolate.

Syaoran and Sakura walked out of the House of Mirrors and wandered around. Then Sakura spotted something she liked—a blue "cat-like" plush doll with a tail, hanging on one of the sidestalls, obviously a prize.

"Kawaii." She whispered and Syaoran followed her gaze.

"You want that?" He asked her.

"Huh? It's cute. That's all." Syaoran took her hand and led her over to the sidestall.

* * *

**Food Stall**

"Here you go." Yukito handed over the millions of items with Touya to the lady. As Touya was planning to resume watching the House of Mirrors, he suddenly noticed it was of out view because due to his glaring stopped, a line formed with customers.

He groaned slightly and did his "job."

"How kawaii!" squealed Tomoyo who was next to Eriol, hiding behind a nearby stall, taping the scene.

They watched as Syaoran played the hoopla, having throwing yet another ring to fit perfectly on a wooden block.

As they say, he shoots, he scores—talk about good aim.

Actually…only Tomoyo watched…err…taped. Eriol was holding popcorn, chips, chocolate, fried chicken, ice cream, and various other foods as he desperately tried to chow them down. So wherever they go, Eriol somehow always has food with him. How does he even kill all the weight?

Sakura clapped at Syaoran's win as he claimed the prize and placed the reward in her hands.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." Sakura said, as she held up the blue "cat" in her slim and soft fingers.

Her emerald eyes widened slightly in surprise as it suddenly flew out of her grasp.

"Wha—" Sakura said in bewilderment.

A small tiny yellow-orange-ish figure, about the same size of the midnight blue cat had snatched the newly earned plush doll out of Sakura's hands. Its ears were similar to a cat as its tip that curved so it wasn't "sharp—sharp." Its eyes and nose was a bit irregular from a cat though as it is similar to that of an animated bear—weird. It carried the doll in its small paws. Is an animal really capable of doing that?!

It stuck out a tongue, as if taunting Sakura and Syaoran. **(See A/N at bottom.) **Sakura sweat dropped and Syaoran fumed as it claimed the doll in its little mouth, got on all fours and started running.

"Hey! Get back here!"

And the chase was on…through the crowds of people walking.

The yellow "figure" ran inside the haunting house as Sakura and Syaoran followed it, hot on its trail. Without even seeing what the place was, Sakura and Syaoran already entered. They walked through the dark concrete floor and walls. The lights that were on the wall illuminated the room with pale blue light.

"W-wait!" Syaoran stopped to look at Sakura.

"What's wrong?"

"This is…" Her face paled slightly.

"From the surroundings, a haunted house."

"T-then that's…" Sakura gulped and pointed in front of them.

Syaoran saw an ugly decaying-like illusion in front of him and pushed it away. As expected, it was just a hologram.

"Don't worry. They're not real." He assured her.

"But…they—" Syaoran grabbed her hand and lead her walking through the haunted house again.

"Let's go before the… "cat" err—"thing" gets away." Syaoran said, before they continued to walk deeper into the Haunted House. Throughout their little "trip", Syaoran occasionally blushed unknowingly every time Sakura tightened her grip on his hand when a "ghost" hologram appeared. Lucky for him, it was too dark and Sakura was too scared of any more "suddenly popping out" ghosts to notice Syaoran's face. They continued the trailing on the "cat" and every time they spotted it, they increased their pace just to see it out of sight again. So they continued to go deeper and in "circles" in the Haunted house. At the same time, without knowing, Syaoran also is walking deeper into another thing.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I emerged from the bathroom after a long warm shower and headed back to my room. I was once again dressed in my favorite Card Captor pajamas and I lied down on the bed, a bit extra tired from the day's events due to my just healed cold.

About Suppie—ehh… I came up with the name for the plush doll. Kawaii name ne? In the end, I came home empty handed. It was too dark (and scary) in the haunted house to find such a small…thing and so Syaoran and I gave up.

I was bored and didn't want to sleep yet. So I tried calling Tomoyo, one to try and kill her verbally as revenge for setting me up. Two, I had nothing to do at the moment, so I picked up from cell-phone from my desk, plopped back down onto my bed and dialed Tomoyo's cell phone.

"Hi! This is Tomoyo and I'm not available right now—leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Have a kawaii day. –Beep-"

I sighed and put aside my cell phone.

:Text Message Melody:

So I flipped open my cell phone and read the text.

_Sorry for the set up. But I'm sure you had a wonderful time. ;)_

_xTomoyo_

Then my eyes drifted out the window…like how I always do at night when I'm unable to find sleep. A tree was outside of my window, but to the right of it, I can see the street on the side of my house, as I live on a corner of a street. The cold wind from the winter blew the re-growing leaves of the tree, allowing my to hear small, but audible shaking of the leaves. Cars occasionally passed by. Lights from the other houses were on. Small little stars glistened from the midnight blue—like the color of Suppie— sky; red, blue, yellow stars…

Then my eyes caught the sight of a green star—unknowingly, a small smile crept onto my face.

"Mommy…I miss you." My eyes watered up a bit—just a bit.

A flicker of a small shadow jumped up the tree, or so I thought. So I immediately stopped my eyes from tearing further and put my guard up in case of…whatever it is outside. It crept nearer to the branch that was a few feet from my window—I kept it locked always for my own security of having a tree branch quite near my window. The little shadow jumped—a cat?

It was…the "thing" with my Suppie in its mouth! Now that I am able to see it clearer with the light of my room and up close, it was indeed actually a kitty.

So believe it or not, I have a stalker kitty outside of my window.

Should I open it or not?

A gust of wind passed by and the poor kitty shivered.

_Too bad I'm not heartless._

I opened the window and let the little kitty climb into my room and plop down onto my bed.

It dropped Suppie—_that is, my poor wet, slobbed up-like Suppie—_ onto my bed and curled up against me. My point: adorable! It looks like a "he" (I can't really tell…). Whatever, I'll call it one anyway.

I wrapped my hands around the homeless thing gently—_hey, or it wouldn't have stalked me, right?—_and smoothed out his fur from sticking at odd-looking angles due to the wind that blew on it. And then the night started claiming me, slowly my eyes starting closing.

_Rumble_

That was not me. I just ate dinner an hour ago. That certainly can't be Suppie—plush dolls don't get hungry.

_Rumble_

I don't think I have cat food…

I took a small handkerchief and wrapped it around the poor thing from the freezing cold that he had just been through outside and left it on my bed. I peaked outside of my room, ensuring that no one was around before heading to the kitchen to get food—I'll really look like I'm a pig if they think I'm eating again after I just had dinner…

* * *

Good. The coast is clear.

So I headed to the kitchen quietly. The refrigerator had leftover chocolate cake made by my dad as he had a day off and liked making sweets for oni-chan and me once in awhile. And there wasn't much that was cooked or in the refrigerator—unless you count an apple, so I prayed to God that the kitty wouldn't have a stomachache or anything if it eats it.

It ate the cake in zero point thirty seconds—a slice of cake that was half the size of the kitty.

And I thought only Eriol enjoys cake.

Thought I think I'll be in big trouble if I'm going to keep this little fella, but the look on the kitty was absolutely adorable—smudgies of cake cream on it's mouth. I've always wanted a pet anyways!

And I had always wanted to name my pet Kero! What? It sounds cute!

"Kero-chan." I called it. It meowed and then licked the corners of its mouth with its little tongue.

I petted the kitty on its head as it purred, possibly because it was content.

Then it gave me a look that it wanted more food.

* * *

My face felt wet.

Something was at my face, on it…in front of it. No, it was…

I opened my eyes and saw pools of amber in front of me.

"Sa-ku-ra."

And I saw someone's face leaning into mine.

_RINGGG_

My eyes fluttered open in light speed. And I saw Kero-chan licking my face and then I giggled slightly as I turned off the alarm clock.

Then all the color drained from my face as I remembered that I visualized Syaoran nearly kissing me in my dreams because Kero-chan was actually licking my cheeks slightly in reality.

Now of course, it'd be perfectly normal to dream of your own boyfriend doing affectionate activities with you. Problem is, he's not really my boyfriend.

So why in the world was he in my dreams?

He's just a friend and he won't be anything more than that—yes, you go Sakura. Keep telling myself that.

And yet unconsciously, my eyes drifted to my right hand that was holding his yesterday.

My hand had fit into his perfectly.

As if a match made in heaven.

"KAIJUU! DID YOU EAT THE LEFTOVER CAKE IN THE REFRIGERATOR YESTERDAY!?"

Oh crap.

I looked at my new pet and little Kero-chan gave me an innocent face.

Wonderful. Just wonderful.

* * *

Author's Note: Kero returns—as a cat! Not a normal cat—grins. See, I was watching yet another episode of Kirarin Revolution (totally adore it XD) and well Na-san (a outstanding cat) is so kawaii that I wanted to base off Kero-chan a bit like him (so it is possible that Kero does such "outstanding" things). And little Kero-chan will play a role as evil-matchmaking kitty! Err…I think? XD

Read & Review please!

_/rui_


	7. Relationships

My Lips Are Sealed

_Standard Disclaimer Applied_

Author's Notes: Previously known as "GoddessIrui" If I knew that my "name" was that unique, I would've started off with Irui in the FIRST PLACE T.T

Thank all of you wonderful people who dropped a review!

For now, I have to build up SS relationship so that's why I put humor in these chapters (or at least attempt to). It will die off though…one, there is only so much I can think of XD and two, a story's gotta get serious at some point. Reminder: Kero-chan is not a normal cat here, he's based on Na-san from Kirarin Revolution, so please do not be "outrageous/etc" when you read parts where it's not really possible in life and come "talk" to me about it.

* * *

**Mini Recap**

"_KAIJUU! DID YOU EAT THE LEFTOVER CAKE IN THE REFRIGERATOR YESTERDAY!?"_

_Oh crap._

_I looked at my new pet and little Kero-chan gave me an innocent face. _

_Wonderful. Just wonderful._

* * *

_7. R e l a t i o n s h i p s_

* * *

Monday

"Good morning Sakura. Had a good night sleep?" greeted Fujitaka.

Sakura winced at last night's dream, but replied, "Morning. Yea…"

"Of course…probably dreamt about all the cake in the world." Touya mumbled.

_I wish I did. Though it sounds more like an Eriol thing…_

"Ano ne…"

Her attempt to speak lead to the two men of the house giving her their undivided attention.

"I went to the carnival yesterday…as you all know."

Nods were given to her.

"And then I came home."

Nods again.

"And then there was a kitty from the carnival that followed me home."

Nods again.

"And it looked homeless and it was outside my window yesterday and it was practically freezing…so…"

"Ok you could keep it." Fujitaka said.

"Really?" She hadn't thought it'd be that easy.

"Yea, why not."

"I object." Touya said.

"Why Onii-chan?" Sakura asked, giving him the puppy look.

'_Must. Resist. Puppy. Look.' A chibi devil version of Touya at your service!_

"No."

Anime tearing.

'_They're fake! They're fake!' screamed the little devil._

Pouting.

'…'

Sniffle.

"Fine. You win." Touya grumbled.

Fujitaka was placing the pancakes on the table and Sakura inwardly cheered her victory. Breakfast resumed in peace. Then out of nowhere, Kero-chan ate the pancakes… out of Touya's plate nonetheless.

"Kero-chan!" Sakura scolded.

"Nani?!" Touya's eyes bulged out.

Fujitaka laughed. "Why aren't you cute?" He said and patted Kero-chan who purred innocently.

"Sa--kura…"

"Ahehe…school—yea. Bye-bye." Sakura grabbed Kero-chan and her book bag and ran for their dear lives leaving a trail of anime smoke.

"Is she even allowed to bring pets to school?" Fujitaka asked before placing a well-cut piece of pancake into his mouth.

* * *

"So you see Tomoyo, I'm keeping Kero-chan. He—"

Kero looked up from eating PUDDING, hearing his owner call his name. Oh wait, forgot to tell you where our beloved Card Captor Sakura, I mean Kinomoto Sakura a.k.a. Cherry Amamiya and her little "groupie" was. They're currently in the Daidouji Mansion after a long crappy, boring day of school…you know, the usual. Teachers and their boring lecturing, pop quizzes, exams that half the class didn't even bother to study for, crappy school lunch (unless you brought your own that is), a desk worth of homework, etc.

Sakura was busy telling her story of "Kero-chan, the stalking kitty", as Tomoyo, Syaoran and Eriol listened…err…glared.

You see, the pudding taken out by the maid from the kitchen was originally meant for Eriol and the rest, but Kero-chan beat them to it and gobbled up all the pudding. Not that Sakura, Tomoyo and Syaoran minded, but sweets-lover Eriol certainly did. Now Kero's on the 5th one. Syaoran was getting irritated as well. He hadn't liked the "kitty" from first sight and from time to time, some kind of sticky, sweet thing would fly onto him. By who? _Accidentally_ by Kero-chan of course.

To put it more simply, it meant war.

Eriol and Syaoran made a gesture to grab the kitty and torture it somehow. But Kero wasn't that stupid, he did get a diploma for intelligence in cat school… don't ask. Kero-chan jumped and landed safely into Sakura's arms.

Plan A: Grab Kero and dump him off in the ocean. Ehh…excuse for Sakura? Kero ran off after seeing some cat he liked.

"Fantastic! I can design Kero-chan his clothing too!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she clapped her hands together, before taking out a measuring tape from…uhh…somewhere. Everyone else sweat-dropped as Tomoyo measured Kero-chan while Sakura was holding him up.

"Ne, ne Sakura-chan, let's go choose the fabrics for Kero-chan's clothing!" So Tomoyo dragged Sakura away in light speed and Kero-chan went dropping to the floor. Being not _that_ heartless, Syaoran and Eriol made a move to get the kitty before it dropped, died and you'd have a Sakura crying a whole river.

And Kero-chan safely landed…after jumping on top of Eriol and Syaoran's heads. He had stomped off of their heads, made a twirling move in the air and landed with a "victory" pose! Not with the "victory" sign, I mean, cats don't have fingers, so yea…just raising a paw in the air.

So now there' s a little paw shape on the two guys' heads. Time to resort for Plan B.

Tie Kero to a pole or alley or something and leave him there.

Three puddings were placed on the kitchen table. Chocolate. Vanilla. Strawberry.

And here comes Kero-chan.

Jump. Jump. Pokes a toothpick to see if there are any traps before approaching pudding. Safe. Bite. Swallow. Jump. Swallow. Swallow. Jump. Swallow.

And all that was left were crumbs.

Then when Kero-chan made a jump to go back down the kitchen table, he was dumped into a large cylinder container. The lid was then screwed on, but it had holes in it to ensure that Kero-chan won't die suffocating. By whom? Syaoran. What about Eriol? He had anime tears leaking down his face from his loss of another three puddings.

* * *

"Look! I have a cute shirt for Kero-chan!" Tomoyo shoved a shirt into Syaoran and Eriol's faces. It had a cupcake with a cherry on top in the middle. The background of the cupcake was a spill of the color blue.

"Where's Kero-chan?" Sakura looked around and then asked.

"Umm…he went out."

The guys were given questioning looks.

"Get. Me. My. Kero-chan. Now." And then given a malicious glare, actually, make that two threatening glares, they dashed out the door.

So Eriol and Syaoran went to the alley while Sakura and Tomoyo stayed behind for more "Kero-chan clothing making."

* * *

Then when they got there, nobody was tied up anymore. A clawed up rope was on the surface of the concrete ground.

"Hey Syaoran, look over there." Eriol shaded his eyes with his hands from the sunlight and pointed when he spotted a figure.

_-Insert cowboy music-_

Syaoran looked, but not before blocking the blinding sunlight from his eyes with his hands.

There stood Kero-chan, dressed in a cowboy suit, the brownish hat, the red handkerchief, the boots, the beige-color-like pants, and the white shirt, you name it. He stood on top of those old buildings, holding a… pistol in his hand? Kero-chan pointed at Syaoran and the guys' eyes widened.

_Oh crap._

Kero-chan fired. Bang! A goldfish cracker flew by Syaoran and hit the ground. Syaoran and Eriol looked down and saw: mice!

_Scream_

Eriol covered his ears as Syaoran screamed like a girl, jumping around, then ran for his life. Eriol stood there in between the mice and kitties…actually cats. As soon as Kero-chan had fired that goldfish cracker, a million cats came up behind him.

Guess what the mice leader looked like! Midnight blue, long tail, cat like eyes (and he's a mouse o.o) and slightly pointy ears: Spinel! No wonder Kero-chan had "stole" the plush doll Spinel from Sakura and made it into a wet, slobbery…thing. Weird thing is, no matter how you look at Spinel, he looks more of a cat than a mouse…but ok…

Who said it always had to be a fight between dogs and cats? Ever heard of Tom and Jerry?

* * *

_Laugh_

_Giggle_

_Laugh_

Tomoyo and Sakura were watching Tom and Jerry. You know, the being outsmarted cat and the mischievous mouse.

* * *

The mice forced Eriol into a corner by pointing their pistols at Eriol and he was backed up and tied onto the pole, with cheese stuffed into his mouth.

Ewww…

"Meow-me-ow!"

A vein popped on Spinel's head.

"Spin-spi-squeak-nel-spin-squeak-squeak!"

Ok fine! Translator, please!

Rewind a bit.

"Long time no see, _Suppi_!"

A vein popped on Spinel's head.

"Same to you gluttonous kat—I mean, golden jingle bell."

Fire emerged from Kero-chan's eyes. Without further ado, his "friends" and himself launched the goldfish crackers.

Spinel and his comrades fired cheese at the cats with an equal amount of fierceness.

_20 minutes later_

There stood the two leaders, the rest of the animals in X.X form. The two leaders were glaring at each other, with one more bullet—err… food piece in each of their pistols.

"Hehe –pant- looks like I'm the one who's going to emerge victorious!" Kero proudly declared.

"Not if –pant- I can help it!"

And they fired and fainted.

Syaoran skipped (don't ask) out from his "hiding" place and picked up the two worn out animals. He proceeded to go back to Daidouji's Mansion.

* * *

Sakura dragged bags of clothes home along with Kero-chan. They're all for Kero-chan, specially made and designed by Tomoyo. She even provided a "dollhouse" room, Kero-size. After all, Tomoyo's mother did own a toy company.

Kero-chan had bandages all over and was currently in his bed, enjoying the silky blanket over him—all warm and fluffy. He purred as he slept adoringly.

Sakura, on the other hand was "decorating" Kero-chan's wardrobe with clothing.

_:Phone melody:_

Sakura picked up her cell phone and saw the caller id: it was Syaoran.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sakura. How's Kero doing?"

"Fine. Thank you for bringing him back…though you were the one who took him out in the first place."

Syaoran sweat-dropped on the other side of the phone.

"I just wanted to remind you that we have filming tomorrow. Since you were sick over the weekend, we have it tomorrow."

"What time was it again?"

"Four in the afternoon."

"Ok."

"By the way, did you keep Spinel?"

"No, Tomoyo did. According to your story, Kero and Spinel probably won't be on the best of terms so we figured to separate them."

"I see. You know what? I keep thinking I forgot something…"

"Whatever you do, don't forget your script tomorrow. You know how forgetful you are when it comes to your lines."

"Oh shut up."

_Giggle_

* * *

"Mphff. Yuck. I am never eating cheese ever again." Eriol had spit out the melting cheese (thank the sun) centuries ago, but the taste still lingered in his mouth. Throughout the "fighting" much goldfish crackers aimed for his mouth and he ate them and the cheese splat on his face.

"How come everybody forgot about me?!" He yelled out in the night.

The cats and mice have long been gone. So…Eriol was stuck in the alley alone.

Then a car light passed by and stopped near the alleyway. Out popped purple tresses, amethyst eyes—Tomoyo!

"Tomoyo!"

"E. W. What in the world happened to you Eriol?"

"Everything." His face scrunched in disgust of the cheese, though he admits that the fish crackers kind of tasted nice.

Tomoyo took out a handkerchief from her purse and wiped off some cheese and cracker crumbs. She untied Eriol and they went back to the Daidouji's Mansion.

* * *

**Tuesday**

So here's the aftermath: Eriol got a couple of bandages on his face in exaggeration and made Tomoyo feed him cake. AWS.

_-Shoves picture onto screen-_

Eriol had a blindfold on when Tomoyo said she was going to give him a surprise.

"Say "ahh." Tomoyo commanded. Tomoyo was holding a spoonful of cheesecake, but Eriol didn't need to know that…

"Ahh."

_-Shoves into mouth-_

Close mouth.

Bite. Chew. Swallow.

"Mmm…yummy. What was it?" Eriol asked as Tomoyo undid the blindfold.

Tomoyo grinned. "Cheesecake."

And I've never seen Eriol run to the bathroom so fast after eating sweets in life.

-

Syaoran and Sakura had made progress in the filming and are getting along well. He seems to be opening up more and more and her? You'll find out someday, but not today.

"So it's a date?"

Syaoran blushes slightly. "Y-yea." He stuttered out.

"Ok, I'll see you then." Sakura flashed him a bright smile before pretending to walk out of the room. Then she turned around.

"Wonderful. We should ace this in one shot!" Sakura clasped her hands together and declared.

Silence.

"Right, Syaoran?" She flashed him a smile.

Seeing her cheerfulness, his confidence restored too. "Definitely."

* * *

**Wednesday**

"Truce?"

"Truce."

_Paw-shake._

Kero-chan and Spinel called a truce and now sort of got along with each other.

The reason why they had hated each other?

That we can trace back to the time that they were even younger and they were eating takoyaki, which were octopus dumplings…

Take. Chew. Swallow.

Take. Chew. Swallow.

_2 minutes later_

They both reach for the last one.

"Meow!"

"Squeak!"

Oh, sorry. I forgot you're watching, I mean, reading this.

"That's mine!"

"It's mine!"

Glare. Electricity sparks fly through the air.

Kero took a mini-size yarn ball and tied up Spinel with it.

As Kero took the first step to head back over to the takoyaki and put it in his mouth, a mousetrap snapped on his foot.

"Meow!!" And Kero-chan dropped to the floor.

In the end, a dog named Odie passed by, ate it and left. And today, they made a superb step in life and called truce. That's because they were both recovering from the last battle. So it's temporary peace. After all, a world that doesn't have war, doesn't exist.

* * *

**Thursday**

Meiling and Touya? What about them? Did you want to have a spice and dice of them? Well, your wish is my command!

Meiling was sitting in a small restaurant at the beachside, staring out to the ocean, watching the waves rolling. It's a very peaceful scenery until Meiling took a forkful of spaghetti into her mouth—burning flames suddenly came out of Meiling's mouth. She jumped around, fanned her mouth, grabbed water and poured it into her mouth.

"Hot! Hot, hot, hot! HOT!!"

"WAITER!! She screamed on top of her lungs.

"What in the BLOODY HELL did you put in there?! I specifically asked for it not to be SPICY. Her mouth was burning, her eyes were on fire, from the spice? Nope. From rage!

Touya was in the kitchen slicing meat for a new dish and was imagining the scene amusingly while it did occur at the same time.

"I-I'm sorry; we'll get this switched—"

Meiling's garnet eyes narrowed. "Who made this dish?!"

"That's—"

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Chef number 2, kitchen is to the right, second door."

And she stomped her way over.

Glare.

Pots and pans. Woks and kettles. Plates, forks, spoons. Cabbage, tomatoes, apples, oranges, grapes, bottles of sweets and spices. Everything was flying over.

Clashes.

Broken dishware.

Ducking out of the way.

Spilling of sauce, water, soda, and other beverages.

Need I say more?

Thank god the knives were put away and Touya had thrown his into the garbage pail before it was too late.

* * *

The week passed so fast. Soon it was Friday.

Sakura and Syaoran were in a restaurant after filming and enjoying their dinner, talking about mundane things and laughing.

Stare.

Stare.

Looks of envy.

Make that, not enjoying dinner.

People were staring at the couple, which made them both very awkward and nervous to speak. They should have experience due to filming?! Yea, just have the waiter watching you while trying to bring the order over to another table and spill something on the lady with the expensive nightgown and she wasn't even yelling at him yet.

Weird? Definitely.

"Hey, Sakura. Let's go."

"Ok."

"Check please."

And an eruption of screaming followed after they left.

"Ice cream for dinner. This is not a healthy meal." Sakura said. Lick, lick.

Lick. "Not my fault that we couldn't even eat a decent dinner because people were being nosy." Syaoran replied.

"True."

They were in Penguin Park. Syaoran and Sakura bought ice cream for dinner and they both ate ice cream in silence while sitting on the swings.

They finished up their ice cream and Syaoran had called for his limo to be there in a few minutes.

"Syaoran." Sakura called for him.

"Hmm?" Syaoran turned to Sakura. She wasn't looking at him though. Sakura reached up, and wrapped her hands around the metal chains of the swing. Her fingers curled around the chains to get a firm grip. "I want to fly. Can you push me?"

He stared at Sakura for a moment before rising up and pushing the swing.

Though such a simple act of playing, they enjoyed it.

* * *

Author's Notes: I didn't want to leave Eriol there in the alleyway, so Tomoyo to the rescue! As for the Kero-chan-Spinel Sun chase the last takoyaki thing, I remember seeing it once, but I forgot what happened, so… I alternated it a slight bit. ;) And the last scene, a bit of very random fluff. XD

Don't forget to **read and review please**! XD

_/rui _


	8. Hikari

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Author's Notes: OMGGG Did you watch Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle: Tokyo Revelations part 1 yet? The real Syaoran awakens! He's soooo HOT and COOL!! XD I love all three songs in it! January is part 2 -buries face into hands and sobs-

Maybe I should change the name of last chapter…but well you see…its relationships of everyone so yea. X) –finds excuses-

I thank those that reviewed muchies.

Without further interruptions and whatever else, go ahead and read. Its not as humorous but it does contains a bit of the plot forming… :)

* * *

**Mini Recap**

"_Syaoran." Sakura called for him._

"_Hmm?" Syaoran turned to Sakura. She wasn't looking at him though. Sakura reached up, and wrapped her hands around the metal chains of the swing. Her fingers curled around the chains to get a firm grip. "I want to fly. Can you push me?"_

_He stared at Sakura for a moment before rising up and pushing the swing._

_Though such a simple act of playing, they enjoyed it._

* * *

_8. H i k a r i_

* * *

**Saturday**

Sakura bended her knees into somewhat a kneeling position and placed nadeshikos in front of the gravestone.

"Mommy. How are you? I'm sorry that I didn't come visit you for so long. Education. You've always thought that it was important for Onii-chan and me."

_Nadeshiko Amamiya Kinomoto_

_A loving wife and mother._

_Cherished and Loved by many._

* * *

"_And they lived happily ever after."_

"_Prettie. Mommy! Me want be Cinderella too!"_

"_And find your prince charming?"_

"_And be like u and liv "happy evr after."_

"_Happily ever after…"_

"_Happily ever after!"_

"_Yes Sakura; happily ever after."_

* * *

"Happily Ever After."

Happily ever after only exists in storybooks… fairytales. It doesn't exist in real life.

How she wished that it was a lie.

"Sakura?"

* * *

Sakura inserted the gold key into the keyhole of her front door's golden doorknob. She turned it until it clicked and she pushed open the white color door.

"Sakura-chan!!" A familiar feminine voice squealed as Sakura was engulfed into a hug. Spinel a.k.a. Suppie caught Sakura's attention for the moment by greeting Sakura with a squeak as Kero glared at Suppie. Hey, having a truce doesn't mean that you can't hate the other.

"T-tomoyo-chan? Why are you here?"

Tomoyo gave a pout and stomp her foot childishly. "Mou! How could you forget?"

"Forget…what?"

"TODAY'S THE CAKE FESTIVAL!"

_CAKE FESTIVAL!_

_CAKE FESTIVAL!_

_CAKE FESTIVAL!_

And it echoed all the way to the Hiiragizawa Mansion. The white painted wooden door flung open, wind blew in and a blur of blue whiz down a few blocks to the Kinomoto's Household.

"What was that?" A blue hair lady, assumingly Eriol's mother asked her husband. He shrugged.

"Did someone say CAKE?" There arrived Eriol, sweating, panting, his mouth still having bits of whip cream at the corners, one hand holding a spoon and the other holding a book. Talk about multitasking!

And the ladies sweat-dropped.

"Ahem. As I was saying, at Candy Street **(A/N: Again, I hate thinking of names and I happen to be eating candy, so…), **the Cakeland **(A/N: Not a real place—I think/I hope) **shop is sponsoring a Cake Festival. We are SOOO going there and making cake! So let's go!" Tomoyo linked arms with Sakura after clarifying why she's there as Kero-chan and Suppie fought to climb onto Tomoyo's other hand, all prepared to head out the door.

"Hold on. I want to go use the bathroom first. Wait for me, ok?"

"OK!"

And Sakura headed to the bathroom as Tomoyo, Suppie, and Kero waited. Eriol danced in celebration; he's going to make his own cake!

Sakura closed the bathroom door and grabbed her pink towel, the one used for face. She turned on the water of the bathroom sink and dipped her towel in. Her mind slowly flew away to what happened.

"_Sakura?"_

_She hadn't been expecting that he'd visit at the same time. Without hesitating any longer, Sakura turned on her heel and was ready to get going._

"_Wait."_

_She didn't stop._

"_You still haven't forgiven me, did you? No matter how casual we can look in front of others…even Touya, I still feel that you're distant." Sakura stopped walking._

"_Women forgive, but never forget. Too bad I can't do the former to you, but I'm not sorry, _Otou-san_."_

"_Your mother did."_

_She closed her eyes, feeling tears by just the mention of her mother. Sakura then inhaled and exhaled, trying to regain her calm posture._

"_It doesn't matter anymore, the dead can't come back to life no matter what."_

_And she did what she did all so often: escape._

Her hands nearly freezing brought herself back to reality. She turned off the water tap of the sink and dried her towel. Then she washed her face with it, clearing her thoughts once and for all and headed out the bathroom.

* * *

"Meiling."

Meiling was staring at the flour and everything else at the outdoor festival. All the different types of cake and everything. She wanted to bake one too!

"Meiling."

"Meiling!"

"What, Syaoran?" Meiling snapped her head to Syaoran in annoyance.

"Why did I have to accompany you?"

"Cause… I want you to make a cake…for Sakura."

"I can cook, but I can't bake."

"I'LL TEACH YOU!" He groaned as Meiling pulled him over to a free table of ingredients.

"Tomoyo-chan, I can't bake…"

"No problem, I'll—oh look! There's Syaoran and Meiling!" Sakura missed the "evil" glances that exchanged between Tomoyo and Meiling as Sakura and Tomoyo went over to them.

"What a coincidence!" Meiling exclaimed.

'Not.' Ms. Devil Meiling corrected.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked them.

"We came here with Eriol, Suppie, and Kero-chan because Tomoyo wanted to make cake here… umm guys?"

Eriol was whizzing around looking at the cake that people are making.

Suppie and Kero already stole a table and started their own… experiments.

Tomoyo then dropped something into Sakura's hands. "Have fun you two!" And she zoomed away with Meiling.

Sakura and Syaoran sweat-dropped.

"How to make a fab. cake without burning yourself down…" Sakura looked at Syaoran.

"Do you know how to make one?"

He shook his head.

"Well…umm… let's try?"

"Sure. It will be a piece of cake!"

* * *

An hour or so later

TADA! (Sound effects!)

"This is Daidouji Tomoyo! Here, I'll introduce you to our cake-making contestants! First comes Eriol!"

Fake clapping.

The camera zooms into a blue-headed genius that made a chocolate cake out of FUDGE! Its design was… a book? "Umm…Eriol?"

"Yes, Tomoyo dear? This is my masterpiece! What do you think of it!?"

"…What is it?"

"A book-designed cake!"

"I could see that…but what's with the cracks that are sticking out from the middle?"

"Egg shells!"

"…I'll give you a five out of ten for trying."

"What? You're supposed to use eggs to make a cake, right?" He opened his instructions booklet as anime tears formed a river.

TADA!

"Now we have our small but cute animal—Suppie!" Suppie's eyes twitched, annoyed of that name.

"A cake completely made out of… cheese. Yellow cheese made a round shape. In the middle was…a drawn picture with cream—Kero lying down with Suppie standing over him. Kawaii! –Kero-chan's ultimate glare went unnoticed by Tomoyo- Eight out of ten! Kero-chan's next!"

"Kero-chan here, made a blueberry flavored cake! Its design was…Suppie-shaped!" Kero-chan held a small knife, stabbed the middle of the cake with it and smirked. "…Umm… next!"

"Let's see how my kawaii Sakura-chan and her lover—HE'S NOT MY LOVER!—don't mind that, is doing."

They weren't kidding when they said they didn't know how to bake a cake. On the table, had a million samples. A small burnt cake. A flattened one that looked more like a piece of paper than a 3-d shape. A blob of …unidentifiable thing. It's so burnt and gooey—EW!

And in their hands held a masterpiece! "A red heart-shaped cake with lots of vanilla whip cream decorating the surface! -Aws- Though it would've been better if wrote Sakura and Syaoran on it… -Double glare- Anyways, try the cake!" Sakura took a spoon and took off a little edge and fed it to Syaoran.

"It's good. Not too sweet, not too…mushy."

"Really?" Sakura tilted her head cutely.

"Try it." He fed her a spoonful.

"Not bad…for the 10th time." They laughed.

"Bye! Have fun walking home!" The car sped away as Syaoran and Sakura was left in the street. They coughed at the gas that exhaled from the car and then sighed simultaneously.

"Why do we always end up like this?" Sakura asked.

"You mean, end up being set up and left behind, or end up together and stuck in some type of mess?" Syaoran asked. Syaoran had small patches of flour over his green shirt and Sakura had some egg yolk leftovers on her sleeve.

"Both."

"I don't know. Whatever, let's just get home. I really need a shower. It isn't fun to look like this."

So they started walking home, talking about mundane things awkwardly because they couldn't stand the silence of just cars passing by, that was, until they got to a topic that neither really wanted to talk about, but somehow burst out of curiosity. It was meant to be a mental thought, but…

"So why did you decide to become an actress?"

Her world mentally froze, despite her physical body still moving, walking on the streets. It was as if a million thoughts ran over her in her head. But really, just one event replaying is enough. One event that led her to play the role she is today.

"I don't know. You?" Lying, a skill of deception was what she had learned over the years. This technique was what she had spent most of her living days learning, using, everyday.

The ball was back in his court. Syaoran didn't know how to answer or why he even asked in the first place. It was a stupid question. Stupid because he asked a question neither wanted to answer, a question that would obviously be directed back to him. Like they say, what goes around comes around. And this time, we're not talking about karma…are we?

Syaoran was going to answer with something like "I don't know," but was "saved" when he saw a little girl crossing the street alone, chasing after the red bouncing ball as a car came into view. By instinct Syaoran, rushed out to grab the little girl. Successfully, he pulled her back just in time as the car pulled to a stop.

Syaoran felt relieved that the little girl was safe. The little girl, about ten years old or so started crying. Who wouldn't when you nearly got run over by a car? Despite the look of her age, she seemed awfully naïve and innocent, or why would she have chased the ball without a care to the world? Sakura stood there, eyes in terror, fear of what could've happened. Her mouth slightly parted indicating her shock, hand covering it. Sakura's body trembled.

"Are you ok?" The driver asked both Syaoran and the little girl as Syaoran placed her back onto the ground.

"Yes, we're fine."

"Be more careful next time little girl." He patted the little girl's hair gently and left.

Sakura rushed over after overcoming her shock. "Are both of you ok?" The girl was sniffling. Syaoran wiped off the sweat from his forehead as Sakura hugged the girl trying to calm her.

"I'm fine."

"I'm –hiccup- ok." The little girl revealed dazzling purple eyes and her hair was the same color as Sakura. Her hairstyle was held in two pigtails and her pink dress with a bow in the middle was dirty from the playground and sand.

"Where's your mother little girl?" Sakura asked the little girl in a gentle voice.

"…I don't know."

'_Irresponsible mother… or is she lost?'_ This thought ran through both teenagers' heads.

"What's your name?" Sakura asked.

"Hikari!" Hikari stated happily, her tears drying. Certainly, her voice and eyes shone with bright cheerfulness like light, not having a sign of indication that she had been scared.

"Hikari! Hikari! Where are you?" A woman's voice called for the young girl.

"MOMMY!" Hikari called for her mother.

'_mommy…'_

Long yellow hair tied in a ponytail and purple eyes came into view as Hikari ran into the arms of a tall lady who is assumingly her mother.

"Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No, but the ball is gone. It ran away from me…" Sniffles erupted from Hikari.

"That's alright…they are?"

"Onii-chan and Onee-chan saved me!"

"From?"

"Hikari-chan nearly got run over by a car." Sakura stated.

The lady eyes showed horror. "T-thank you for saving her."

"I suggest you watch her with more care." Syaoran said.

"Yes, I will. You have my word. This girl is my life." She hugged her daughter tighter. And she went off with her daughter, but not before thanking her daughter's saviors once more.

"That lady…" Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Hmm?"

"She does care for her child. Which mother wouldn't?" Sakura asked.

"If a mother doesn't love their child." Sakura looked at him, trying to decipher his response and then poked a finger at his shoulder.

"You baka! What if that guy didn't stop fast enough or you didn't pull back fast enough with the girl? You would've… Kono baka!" She hit him over and over again.

"Hey, hey! At least I'm safe now right? And besides…even if I did, you would've been happy. You wouldn't need to act as my girlfriend anymore, unless…"

Syaoran tilted her chin upwards with his fingers as his face came dangerously close. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

She blushed and leaned her head nearer as his eyes focused on her red luscious lips. The distance decreased and then… the magic broke when Sakura pushed him backwards. An actress indeed.

"Or is it the opposite way around? Falling for my ploy." She said and then giggled. "Me, fall for you? That's when pigs fly!" Sakura stuck out her tongue and ran. "Slowpoke! Catch me if you can!" Syaoran laughed at her childish behavior and he ran after her.

Out in the sky where the sun is setting, a small pig shaped balloon with mini wings was released.

* * *

Sakura opened her second drawer of her desk. In it was a pink box with gold swirling designs decorating it. In the middle showed her name: Sakura. It was locked. Lying next to it was a pink key, two wings on the each side and a gold star in the middle. Her delicate fingers gently brushed the surface of the pink wooden box. It was a gift from her mother. The last gift. She shut the drawer without opening it and went to sleep.

* * *

**Sunday**

Sakura and Syaoran were filming as Tomoyo and Eriol stood at the sidelines, observing.

"They've gotten closer." Eriol said.

"Yes."

"You planned yesterday with Meiling didn't you?"

Tomoyo smiled. "A matchmaker I am. But they weren't the only ones who enjoyed it."

"Yea. It was fun."

"You know, you could've showed more emotion when you confessed your love to me." Sakura stated.

"I know. I just couldn't get the feel for some reason."

"At least, they didn't complain. Besides, I'm too tired to do it over." Sakura stretched her arms and legs.

"Acting is tiring, ne?"

"It is. But we chose this path didn't we?"

"Yea."

"Sakura-chan!! Let's go to the mall! We haven't been there for awhile and…" Tomoyo's voice dropped down to a whisper as Eriol came into view. "Eriol's birthday is coming up."

Sakura grinned. "Is my little Tomoyo-chan growing up?" Tomoyo laughed. "Me? Him? That's like Kero and Suppie."

"Righttt…"

"Well, I'm sure you don't like getting last minute –whispers- presents."

"But I always do."

"Tell me about it."

"Rang-kun, wanna come?"

"Sure."

"Go where?" Eriol asked.

"Mall."

"I'll go too. Haven't been shopping for food –cough-sweets-cough- lately."

Sakura and Tomoyo grinned like maniacs. "We'll make sure you have fun (unspoken words: —holding our bags—)."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

* * *

Author's Notes: I'll leave it here. Don't forget to drop a wonderful message (cough-Read and Review please-cough) to me!

Happy belated Thanksgiving by the way!

/rui


	9. Encounters

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Author's Notes: –feeds self candy- What? It motivates me to write. XD Anyways…I thank all of you kind reviewers who are giving me my happiness with the purple button way down. It'd be kind of you to continue giving me some motivation. Thank you. :) OMG! 100 REVIEWS:D I feel loved. x3 (I just noticed when I finally got to my inbox after half a day of being deprived of internet for various reasons.) THANK YOU ALL SO MUCHIES!

* * *

**Mini Recap**

"_Go where?" Eriol asked._

"_Mall."_

"_I'll go too. Haven't been shopping for food –cough-sweets-cough- lately."_

_Sakura and Tomoyo grinned like maniacs. "We'll make sure you have fun (unspoken words: —holding our bags—)."_

"_Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"_

* * *

_9. E n c o u n t e r s_

* * *

Shopping…drools.

It's really _awesome_ to go shopping with two hyper, over-energetic, starry-eye young ladies—especially when you're a **guy**.

Syaoran groaned as Sakura dropped yet another bag of…whatever in his hands. As if he didn't have enough. Eriol, however, was **much** more happy and free. Why? Because he was holding a box of sweets in his hands—that he calls -cough-junk-cough- "food."

"How much more are you two going to buy?" Syaoran mused.

"Come on, Syaoran. I haven't been here in ages. Just a few more stores and that's it. Besides, it's not you had to pay for all that." Sakura said and then giggled. Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol continued strolling through the mall, raiding shops—or rather, the girls going through the shops like wind.

"If you get her as a wife, I hope you the best of surviving shopping with her." Eriol whispered.

"What did you say Eriol?" Tomoyo asked, her raven-purplish tresses covering her eyes, emitting a dark aura around her. "N-nothing."

"Well, you better watch out how much sweets you're eating or you're going to get a cavity soon."

"Yes, yes Tomboy—I mean Tomoyo. Yea, Tomoyo." Eriol smiled nervously. Tomoyo's eyes twitched in annoyance to that teasing name that she used to hear when she was younger, but was then distracted by Sakura's sudden voice.

"Tomoyo! I want that! –points to something-" Sakura said, eyes mischievously sparkling. Tomoyo simply grinned in response. Syaoran looked over to what Sakura was pointing at. He groaned. "I'M NOT GOING IN THERE."

"But Syaoran-_kun_…" Sakura pouted cutely.

"No Sakura-_chan_. There is _no_ way I'm going into a _lingerie_ store. Nu-uh. No way. Eriol—let's…Eriol?" Tomoyo was holding a mini size bag of Skittles in her hand and Eriol was following it. Off they went in.

"…"

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura turned around after hearing her name being called from a masculine voice. Her eyes showed recognition of the tall male that approached her.

'_Whoever gave him the permission to call her that?!' His conscience asked._

"Ray-kun?" Ray, six-foot tall, blonde hair and aquatic blue eyes and nicely body shape was the one who called out for Sakura.

'_-kun. She's only supposed to call me that!'_

"It's been a long time." Ray hugged Sakura, who reluctantly hugged back, though Syaoran couldn't tell that she was uncomfortable. Despite not noticing that Sakura didn't really want to be hugged or return the hug, Syaoran was irritated, having a sudden need to get a punching bag and work out.

"Ahem." Syaoran interrupted, deciding to get _his_ Sakura-chan away from this…guy.

Ray and Sakura broke apart; their arms returning back to their sides. Recalling that the two male don't know each other, Sakura introduced them. "Oh…umm… this is Minamoto Ray. He used to be my classmate years ago. And this is Li Syaoran, my…boyfriend."

Syaoran smirked, feeling proud for being acknowledged by Sakura as her boyfriend. "Hi." He would've probably wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, but both of them were occupied by bags of clothing.

"Hi."

An awkward moment of silence consumes the three.

"So when did you come back Ray?" Trying to break the uncomfortable silence, Sakura tried to strike up a conversation.

"A week ago. My parents moved back here for business reasons. They're planning to stay here for a long time."

"I see. So where do you live now?"

"I live a block away from you…if you still lived where you did back then."

'_Trying to get her address huh? Stalker.'_ Syaoran thought.

Sakura smiled. "I still do."

He flashed a charming smile. "Great. How's Tomoyo doing?"

"Well."

"Sweet."

"Ahem." Syaoran interrupted for a second time. He was ignored through this too and was getting a bit annoyed. "Sakura, Tomoyo texted me, saying she needs you to help her pick out some… things." Syaoran lied since Sakura wasn't the only one capable of acting.

"Oh ok. I'll see you around then Ray-kun." Without even getting a chance to wave a proper good-bye, Syaoran had already proceeded to drag Sakura into Victoria's Secret, not that Sakura had anything to say about it.

After they left, Ray was immediately greeted with another person. "Ray Onii-chan!" A ten-year-old girl came running through the mall of crowded people to Ray. She jumped onto Ray, hugging him tightly. Ray laughed in reply. "Where's mother, Hikari?"

"I'm right here."

* * *

'_This is torture.'_

Put yourself in Syaoran's shoes as he's in a lingerie store and you'll know why. Especially when there's like a ton of girls drooling at him like a piece of meat and at the moment, his supposedly girlfriend doesn't even give a care. Sakura's too busy trying on the sexy undergarment that the place offers anyways.

Eriol was previously stared at ten minutes ago, but then the ladies gave up when he paid more attention to the bag of Skittles that Tomoyo rewarded him then their "beauty." Don't get me wrong. It's not that they weren't beautiful; it's just that they don't appeal to Eriol or Syaoran that's all.

After the wonderful experience of being "examined," the group planned to go home after the long torture that the guys, or specifically have that being Syaoran went through. On their way out, they bumped into some familiar people.

"Onee-chan!" An energetic voice from a female child emerged from the left side of Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol. Recognizing the voice from somewhere, Sakura turned to her left to see Hikari.

"Hikari-chan?" Sakura asked, trying to confirm whether it was Hikari who called out her name. Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol turned to the same direction that Sakura previously did. And Syaoran glared ahead for a brief moment, though only Tomoyo and Eriol caught Syaoran's glare. It was directed, not at Hikari, but at the tall male behind the child. Noticing Syaoran's behavior towards the male, Tomoyo grinned inwardly and Eriol snickered inwardly.

"Sakura-chan!" It was Ray. Walking beside him was the lady who was Hikari's mother.

"It's you two again!" Hikari's mother's eyes lit up in surprise of seeing her daughter's savior's again as they caught up with Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Onii-chan!" Hikari called for Syaoran's attention. However, Ray who was also used to being called "Onii-chan" by Hikari gave Hikari his full attention as Syaoran did so too.

"It's nice to see you again!" Hikari hugged Syaoran, then Sakura.

"Ray, you know them too?"

"The one with the camera is Daidouji Tomoyo, over there is Li Syaoran, the female is Kinomoto Sakura and I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Hiiragizawa Eriol." Ray and his mother nodded. "And this is my mother." He made a gesture.

"Hello Mrs. Minamoto." The group chorused.

"Kinomoto-san, was it?" Mrs. Minamoto mumbled.

"Yes?" Sakura asked politely.

"Nothing. It just sounds familiar." Mrs. Minamoto replied.

"Oh."

"It's getting late, how about we go home?" Tomoyo suggested.

"Would you like to come over for dinner?" Mrs. Minamoto asked.

"Yea. Then we could show you our new home." Ray agreed to the idea.

"I'd love to, but I can't make it tonight." Sakura replied.

"What about you three?"

"I have plans with my mother." Tomoyo said.

"Busy." Eriol said.

"Same."

"Oh, that's fine. Maybe some other time."

"Sorry."

* * *

Syaoran opened his apartment door and went in, followed by Sakura. Tomoyo and Eriol respectively went home as Syaoran and Sakura decided to have dinner at Syaoran's apartment. Meiling went out, even if she didn't, she would've breezed out as soon as she learned that the couple were having dinner together. Let's zoom in to the kitchen and see what's up!

Zoom. Why zoom? That's because Tomoyo and Eriol went home—just to Syaoran's home that's all. You see, they're on the other side of the building, trying to spy through the windows.

"Is the water done yet?"

"Finish cutting the vegetables yet?"

"Did you add the salt yet?"

"Pass me the oyster sauce Syaoran."

"Ok."

* * *

And questions and commands lasted a long period of time. Tomoyo was amused, capturing scenes of the couple cooking. Eriol on the other hand…

"Tomo-yo. You're hea-vy." He was unhappily supporting Tomoyo to reach a position to tape the couple.

"Just two more minutes." Tomoyo said as she "taped" away.

* * *

And then a loud "bang" was heard.

Cooking ceased for a brief moment. Sakura asked, "Did you hear that?"

"Yea, must be some neighbors—insert wincing in pain sound (A/N: I don't know how to "write" that sound).

Sakura stopped frying her fish and went over to Syaoran. "You ok?"

"Yea, just a cut." He said.

"It doesn't look that deep. Where's your medical kit?" By instinct, her facial features displayed concern and worry, but Sakura didn't know that.

"Bathroom."

"Ok."

Syaoran smiled. He wasn't sadistic or a masochist, just that he was glad that Sakura cared for him in some degree.

* * *

"Ouch." The raven heiress to the Daidouji Toy Company got up and dusted her pants. Then she suddenly remembered her camera—before Eriol. "Oh thank god you're ok love." She said to the camera.

"Eriol, you ok?"

And Eriol laid there on the floor, tongue sticking out, his eyes in white circles, and his body black and white. (A/N: Anime-style XD) Tomoyo kneeled down and poked him, testing if he was alive.

"OW! No poking!"

* * *

Syaoran was staring at the stake in front of him as Sakura cut and ate hers. His cut on his left hand didn't look deep, but blood would pour out when pressured and where he gripped the knife was where the cut was.

"You want me to cut it for you?" Sakura asked as Syaoran kept trying to devote his attention to anything but the meat. But unfortunately, wolves like meat?

"Uhh. Ok." Sakura moved her chair next to his and cut his piece of stake gracefully. His eyes traveled from her hands to her face, watching her effortlessly cut the meat.

"Done. Syaoran?" He was too entranced with her emerald eyes that focused on the plate of dinner; they looked like real gems. Sakura waved her hand in his face. "Something wrong with my face?"

"Syaoran? Are you sick?" She placed her cool hand on Syaoran's forehead. He instantly withdrew a few inches back to cut the distance.

Syaoran blushed very faintly. "No. I'm fine." And then they resumed eating.

"What are you giving Eriol for his birthday?" Syaoran asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"The board game Candyland." She laughed. Her voice sounded like the lovely ringing of bells and instruments like the triangle. "You know how he loves sweets."

Syaoran laughed. "Yea."

* * *

Sakura was putting away her newly bought clothes. When she finally finished, she stretched out her arms and legs. Then her eyes drifted to the window. "Reila Minamoto." She whispered. Her eyes narrowed into slits, darkening, her emerald jade eyes turning colorless. Realizing that her eyes were turning colorless, Sakura closed her eyes and then reopened them. She revealed back her grass green eye color.

"_That lady…" Sakura's voice trailed off._

"If it wasn't for you, _they_ wouldn't have died."

So Sakura did recognize who she was. Or to be more specific, she never forgot what role that lady deemed in her life.

* * *

**Syaoran POV**

Do I like her more than a friend? Do I love her? If not, why do I care so much whether or not she cares for me? Why did I feel the need to murder someone when Ray hugged Sakura? Ok, fine. Him! Even if I do like her, why now? Why not when we were co-workers to each other when acting? Is it because we hardly talked to other outside of work?

I'm not supposed to fall in love with her. And I'm not in love with her! I promised her not to.

* * *

_He laughed. "If I was going to fall in love with you, I would've done it a long time ago."_

_She smiled faintly. "True."_

_Because she let it slide like that, he never did actually promise her._

* * *

Ok, FINE. I didn't promise her, but Sakura's just a friend. I just don't trust that "Ray" guy around her. He looks…suspicious of something. Yea, that's right.

Some random chibi green bunny places a banner above Syaoran's head. It read: excuses.

It's not an excuse! I'm just trying to seek out the best for my friend!

The green bunny changed the banner into a sign: You're in denial Wolfie.

No, I'm—hey! Who ever gave you permission to give me a nickname?

The bunny shrugged and put up another banner: Would you like the nickname to turn to "liar" instead?

No, it's called "I'm an actor; it's my job to deceive people… or bunnies."

Hopeless—

Phone rings. Ringing stops.

"SYAORAN! TELEPHONE!" I winced at Meiling's loud voice as I headed out my bedroom.

—ly in love.

And the bunny disappeared.

* * *

**Syaoran's POV (continued)**

"Hello little brother!" Feimei giggled.

I inwardly groaned. "What is it Nee-san?"

"What is it Nee-san?" Feimei mimicked, mocking me, "Is that how you're supposed to greet me? Mou…" Giggles are heard in the background.

"…"

"Anyways, I'd just like to inform that mother will be arriving in about two weeks or so for some business contract that one of our companies need to make."

I so needed to grab Mr. Bunny's banner: excuses. She just wanted to check up on my relationship with Sakura. Sigh. At least I got a heads up.

"So she wants you to go pick her up. She's arriving on March 31st." Today is the 16th. Tomorrow is Saint Patrick's Day. Half a month's time before the empress arrives.

"You still there? Syaoran?"

"Yea?"

"Ok, just making sure you heard me."

"How long is she staying?"

"I'm not sure."

"Alright. Anything else?"

"Are you in that much of a hurry to get rid of your Nee-san?"

"No." If Mr. Bunny was here, he'd give me a poster board saying: Your nose is growing longer by the minute.

"Feimei, done yet?" Fanran's voice was heard.

"Well, I gotta go. Love you little brother." Click. The line went dead. I placed the phone back down.

* * *

"Looks like the inevitable finally happened."

"Would it have still happened if I didn't do any matchmaking?"

"Regardless, it would've."

"Auntie. Why—"

"You'll know in time."

Click.

* * *

Author's Notes: Forgive me for mistakes (if any), cuz I'm really busy at this time and I took a spare moment just to upload this. Anyways, for the story, you probably know what I'm up to; it's more than obvious, but there are some things that you don't know… ;) I know I said I dislike adding so many OC's (or something like that) but this is inevitable. This is bad—I'm running out of candy; need more candy... :(

Anyways, **Read & Review please!**

_/rui_


	10. Color

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

Author's Notes: I would like to thank those wonderful people who reviewed: **hearts-stars, MikoKagome1113, BabieLuvly101, WinterWolf88, y-chan, Teruna Hime, chelsea34, KibumiWong, dilly-sammas luver, DiamondRose3, Star02, MoonLove Angel. **

And for everyone who's reading this story: enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Mini Recap**

"_Looks like the inevitable finally happened."_

"_Would it have still happened if I didn't do any matchmaking?"_

"_Regardless, it would've."_

"_Auntie. Why—"_

"_You'll know in time."_

_Click._

* * *

_10. C o l o r_

* * *

Saint Patrick's Day

Welcome to GREENLAND.

Syaoran saw green bunnies, green clovers, green carrots, green floors, green everything. Not a cool sight when it's the sky. The sun emitted neon green light. TOO GREEN!

Then there appeared two figures that were not green. One was…an emerald-eyed beauty—Sakura! And the other was a tall male, Ray! Their lips were inching closer and closer to each other. Syaoran turned red—not blushing because this isn't for children to watch (not that he was one anyways), but because he was…mad? The place suddenly turned into a volcano, green bunnies turning red, eyes sparkling fire. They were reaching for their, now orange carrots. Sakura and Ray stopped, looking around confused at the sudden change of the place. Suddenly, out of nowhere "poofed" a giant red pitchfork that landed right next to Syaoran. Syaoran picked it up and charged at Ray, slamming down the fork on him and finally—

RINGGG

And finally—

"OUCH! LI SYAORAN! STOP HITTING ME WITH THE PILLOW! KONO BAKA!" Meiling screamed at him, trying to slap away the pillow as the alarm clock stop ringing because Meiling shut it down.

"Sorry Meiling, I was having a bad dream."

"Bad dream is no excuse to try and kill me!" Meiling picked up the alarm clock threateningly.

And they started a lot of ruckus in their apartment.

Poke.

"Hey!" Syaoran yelled back in pain.

"Aw! Is my little Syaoran hurt?" Sakura teased, poking at the little red bump in his head that Meiling caused.

"Hmph! He deserved that!" Meiling said as she was flipping through a fashion magazine with Tomoyo next to her. They were sitting at Wendy's, nothing to do after school. Eriol was there too and he was being…Eriol, eating fries.

"Women these days; so violent." Syaoran mumbled.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked with an innocent face, but he knew better than that.

"Nothing." He smiled deceivingly.

"Look Nii-chan! Sakura-nee-chan is over there!" Hikari exclaimed, rushing to Sakura and greeting her with a teddy bear hug. Ray was walking over, right behind Hikari's trail. Meiling was distracted by the newcomer and looked up from the magazine, abruptly handing the magazine to Tomoyo.

Sakura laughed. "How are you Hikari-chan?"

"Great!"

"Hello Sakura-chan!"

"Good afternoon Ray-kun."

A glare from Syaoran was directed at Ray, who possessed the suffix "-kun" from Sakura.

Meiling grinned at this. "What are you glaring at Syaoran?"

Syaoran regained his "neutral to things" composure quickly. "Nothing, just the lights up there. They're…ugly." Sakura raised an eyebrow at his answer. Eriol couldn't care less as long as there was more food. Hikari took her share of the meal from Ray, sat down next to Eriol, and started eating. Meiling just kept the wide smile on her face. Tomoyo was still looking through the magazine, inwardly musing at them.

'This color doesn't go with this! And how can…'

Ray looked above him and then shrugged.

"I'm Meiling Li, by the way." Meiling introduced herself to Ray.

"Ray Minamoto."

"I want more nuggets!" Sakura suddenly complained. "Eriol ate all mine!" She pointed to Eriol who was dipping the last nugget into the sweet and sour sauce.

"You can have some of mine." Ray offered Sakura some. And before she was able to pick one up…

"I'll buy you some more. Let's go." Syaoran already dragged away Sakura by the hand.

"Thanks for the offer by the way!"

Tomoyo held up the magazine "more" to cover up the expression on her face. She was looking at the magazine, but that doesn't mean that she wasn't paying attention at all to what was happening. Hikari and Eriol were racing who could chow down a burger faster, so they ignored what happened. Meiling? Well, she was asking Ray a bunch of questions. Particularly meaning:

"Do you like Sakura?"

Ray, who was calmly drinking his soda, choked on the question.

Just kidding.

Take two. Action!

"Do you like Sakura?"

"Of course." Tomoyo's ears lifted up. Meiling was thinking: 'This could be a—'

"She's a great friend anyone can have."

Inward deep exhales of relief went through Tomoyo and Meiling.

* * *

"Wow! The pink roses are so beautiful!" Sakura bent down, examining the pretty flowers. There was a new flower shop in the near-by area, so they decided to drop by and take a look.

"Would you like them?" Ray asked. Sakura nodded absentmindedly. For a person who doesn't like Sakura that way, he sure doesn't act the same. "Miss—"

Syaoran shoved his credit card in the flower shop owner's face faster. "I want two dozen of the pink roses please."

You know, green was always Syaoran's favorite color… but Syaoran and jealous cannot be used in the same sentence…can it?

The lady prepared it and handed to Syaoran as he handed them to Sakura. "KAWAII!" Tomoyo took out her video camera out of somewhere.

"Ano… Syaoran." Meiling started.

"What?"

"Yellow roses suit you a lot." Everybody except Syaoran and Hikari laughed.

"Onii-chan. What does yellow roses mean?"

Ray patted her head, "It means infidelity, which is unfaithfulness or…jealousy."

Hikari looked confused. "Jealous of who?"

"I am NOT jealous." Syaoran cut Ray off from answering Hikari.

"Don't worry Syaoran-kun! I won't dump you…yet." Sakura patted him on the shoulder, very uncharacteristically…, but playfully.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura excused themselves, saying that they had plans and headed over to Tomoyo's house. Having nothing better to do, they wanted to practice their lines for their film. Tomoyo and Eriol, likewise went with them, leaving Meiling, Ray and Hikari alone. Hikari wanted to go to the park and Ray was going to bring her there. Deciding there was nothing to do, Meiling accompanied them.

"How long did you know Sakura?" Meiling asked, trying to learn his background, making sure he wouldn't be the one to destroy her cousin's relationship.

"I knew her since I was four years old. But then I moved away when I was around five years old." Ray replied, not looking at Meiling, but at Hikari who was sliding down the slide.

'_Childhood friend?'_

"I have no intention of being the third in their relationship, if that's what you're wondering."

"Then what role do you play?" Ray turned to her.

"The reason why a person—HIKARI!"

Hikari was on the floor; she was clutching her chest area in pain. She seemed to have trouble breathing and she was coughing violently. Ray ran to her, pulled something out of his pocket. Meiling ran over too.

"I told you not to run around so much." Ray told Hikari.

"Sorry…" Hikari apologized for having people worry over her once again.

"She has asthma?" Meiling asked.

"Yea."

"I'm going to bring her home now. She needs rest." Ray picked his sister up.

"Nii-san. No…Hikari wants to play with the other children…"

"No. You need to rest."

"Be a good girl and I'll buy you a lollipop later, ok?" Meiling told her.

"Ok."

They started walking back to Ray's house, but not before stopping by the store to buy Hikari's lollipop.

"Eat that when you feel better Hikari." Meiling handed Hikari the rainbow colored lollipop. Hikari nodded. Then they went to Ray's house.

* * *

The door to the Minamoto household opened. "Ray? Hikari? You're back? How was your—Hikari…" Mrs. Minamoto rushed to Hikari, checking if her daughter is alright as Ray entered his house. "She's just sleeping. It's alright."

Meiling followed Ray inside his house.

"You are?" Mrs. Minamoto questioned as she saw Meiling enter the front door.

"Hello, I'm Meiling-desu. Li Meiling."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Reila Minamoto, Ray and Hikari's mother." Mrs. Minamoto introduced herself to Meiling.

"Syaoran Li is your cousin, am I correct?" Mrs. Minamoto smoothed out her daughter's hair while talking to Meiling.

"Why?" Meiling asked curiously.

"Yelan Li asked you find out Syaoran and Sakura's relationship, didn't she?"

Meiling gave a surprised look. "Y-you…"

"I am…someone who did something very wrong in the past." Her eyes showed regret.

"What do you mean?"

"Why don't you ask Mrs. Li herself? She knows…what happened. …By the way, whose daughter are you?"

"Li Fung." Meiling stated.

"That means you are the daughter of Xi's brother?"

"Yes. Do you know him?" Meiling asked.

"Not in person."

Meiling had a feeling that Mrs. Minamoto was lying, that maybe this lady, knew her father.

"It is getting late. I have to return home. Goodbye Mrs. Minamoto and I hope Hikari feels better soon." Meiling stood up and bowed, showing respect for the older lady before leaving.

"Thanks for your concern."

"Why didn't you tell her, mother?" Ray asked his mother after Meiling left.

"What can I tell her? She is after all, just the messenger."

"Messenger?" Ray asked his mother, confused by her puzzling use of words.

"The key figure to the door. She would one day become the reason why the truth will be revealed."

"Despite her role, I like her…this messenger." Ray said, somewhat dreamily.

Mrs. Minamoto said nothing. She simply continued to stroke her daughter's hair affectionately.

* * *

"I broke up with her a long time ago. Why can't you accept me?!"

"Beautiful." Tomoyo murmured, taping their rehearsal.

"What the heck am I doing here?" Eriol asked.

"You broke up with a model to be with a nobody? Don't make me laugh!"

Sakura read the next few lines of the script. "Ewww. This sounds corny."

Syaoran's amber eyes scanned the page and groaned. "Only **my** lines are. What is with this make-up and kiss scene?"

"Then why don't you skip the lines and just kiss?!" Tomoyo suggested.

Blush. Syaoran's face looked as if he ate something really spicy.

Glare. Sakura gave a very terrifying glare at Tomoyo.

"Don't mind her." Eriol pulled Tomoyo away. "But Eri! I want to capture their kissing scene." Eriol blushed faintly at the nickname.

"Second thought, skip the lines. Do the kiss."

"Do it!"

"Do it!" The two onlookers cheered. Peer pressure!

"Ok, ok! Shush!"

Two faces edged together. Syaoran pulled at the collar of his button down shirt. _'How'd this place get suddenly so hot?'_

Lips came in contact. And then suddenly, no one knew what happened. The moment his lips came onto hers, a lot of emotions were used into the kiss. It didn't last just a few seconds like the script said it would. Somehow during the kissing process, Syaoran ran his tongue over her bottom lip and encircled her waist with his right hand. He brought her head closer with his left. Sakura opened her mouth and he slipped his tongue in. Syaoran spent time exploring her mouth, coaxing her tongue to dance with his and so she did. One mouth on top of the other, trying to devour the sweet taste the other offered. The tongue battle was heated, intense, nothing each other ever felt. It felt perfect…he didn't want it to end… Did she?

"What the heck? When did this become a make-out session?" Eriol whispered to Tomoyo.

"Be quiet. They look so kawaii together, frenching." Tomoyo taped the scene, stars nearly flying out of her eyes.

"But Tommy, what if they start having sex on the floor?" Eriol asked. The moment of romance dispersed. Sakura pulled back the moment the word "sex" met her ears. Sakura inhaled oxygen deeply; that kiss—french kiss was more intense than the ones she did in filming…it felt more realistic. Syaoran, too, inhaled deeply, trying to catch his breath. It kind of scared him how he went out of control and bold like that. It made him feel like a lusty beast…and having mini Syaoran didn't help.

Tomoyo glared at Eriol, one for calling her the boyish nickname and two for killing her capture of Sakura-chan's kissing moment.

"It's getting late and… I still have homework. I'm going home now." Sakura said, desiring some alone time.

"I'll walk you home." Syaoran offered, seeing that it was dark outside.

But she didn't decline the company.

* * *

They walked in silence, neither uttering a single sound. It was an awkward walk home. Despite that, before they know it, they were already in front of Sakura's house.

"Bye Syaoran, I'll see you tomorrow." Sakura bid goodbye.

"Bye."

Syaoran didn't leave till he saw her safely go inside and then he left quickly because he wouldn't be safe if he stayed any longer. Why? That's because brothers are scary when they turn to overprotective mode.

* * *

Syaoran was walking home after escorting Sakura home. He was totally confused with his feelings, what he felt when kissing Sakura. Syaoran didn't know how to express it, having never loved or being loved.

Neglecting.

He knew how that felt. Being the only son of out five children, his teachings were the strictest. Love? That was not something that he was taught.

But that's alright. Because love is indescribable. It is not something that you can learn with books or someone else's words, but rather it is something that you have to take a risk to experience. It can only be known of what it is, by feeling it.

Syaoran spotted a four leaf, green clover on the ground. A trick? He approached it and picked it up cautiously. It was real.

* * *

Sakura sat on her bed, thinking about the kiss encounter with Syaoran. She touched her lips, thinking about how good it felt when Syaoran's lips were on hers. How complete she felt.

'_Is this lust? It can't be…if it were, I would've yearned for more of it way back… Why now? Why now?'_

She shook the thoughts away.

'_To not fall in love, then I won't get hurt. Today, that person may be the one to give you the most joy in the world. Tomorrow, he will be the one to break your heart. I don't want to be like mother. I don't.'_

* * *

Tomoyo watched the things she recorded today. She watched it, once, twice, again and again. Tomoyo focused on one particular scene… the kissing scene of her best friend. Her amethyst eyes narrowed, then closed, wanting to keep the tears in.

'_I guess it's really not as easy as I thought…'_

"Unrequited love." A more mature female voice was heard. Recognizing the voice and being caught on watching…mature scenes, Tomoyo gasped. She turned around, facing Daidouji Sonomi, her mother. Sonomi had short dark brown-reddish hair, styled with even front bangs except for the right side, which had a longer batch of hair.

"Hurts doesn't it, Tomoyo?" Her mother embraced her, knowing exactly how her daughter felt, by having feelings for Nadeshiko. Like mother, like daughter…

"That's alright. As long as she is happy." Tomoyo told her mother truthfully as she hugged her mother back, desiring comfort, needing comfort.

"_But Tommy, what if they start having sex on the floor?"_ Eriol's voice brought Sonomi a thought.

"Maybe someone else can mend your heart." Sonomi hinted.

"Maybe…maybe." Tomoyo whispered, rewinding the tape back to Eriol's voice.

* * *

Author's Notes: Ok, there were no indications of the names of Yelan's husband or anything relating the "elder" people of the Li's family, so I can make it up all I want right? XD YAY! I'm like halfway through the story! Read and Review?

_/rui_


	11. Wish

My Lips Are Sealed

**Standard Disclaimer Applied**

* * *

11. W i s h

"They say: "be careful what you wish for." Oh, how so true that is."

* * *

"Mother." The teenager with the brown locks greeted, bowing with respect.

The older lady with the night black hair and similar amber eyes as the male teenager, gave a simple nodding gesture. Her eyes rolled to the side, where Sakura stood next to her boyfriend.

"Sakura-san?" The woman asked, confirming the younger female's identity.

"Hai. I'm Kinomoto Sakura. Nice to meet you." In turn, she bowed humbly to the empress. As she stood back up straight, a smile graced her features, making her look more angelic than ever.

A small smile finally suited Li Yelan's face, the supposedly ever-stoic woman—once she's in business mode, that is.

"Same to you."

"She approves you." Meiling whispered to Sakura.

* * *

Wei, the family butler was serving tea to the chinaware sitting on the table.

"How's your relationship, Syaoran?" Leave it to the empress to be so bold and direct with words. He had foreseen this talk with his mother.

"Well." He isn't exactly supposed to say, "Fine, I'm just thinking of when to end this act," now is he? Or would anyone prefer: "everything's fine, except this little act is becoming a reality"?

"What do you think, Sakura-san?"

A delighted look found its way onto her face. "Sakura is fine, Li-san. Fairly well, just as Syaoran said." Sakura's eyes turned to Syaoran, giving an affectionate look as Syaoran gave her hand a tender squeeze in response.

What a nice scene—a one-shot scene. They cannot afford to mess up. One mistake and it's going on the history book.

"I see…how's your family Sakura?"

Despite her unaffected outlook, her heartbeat increased rapidly, pounding against her chest. Clearly, Sakura did anticipate this, but no matter how many times she rehearsed the lines mentally, this very moment gave her an empty sheet of paper. It would've been a disaster if she were taking a test. Simply, Sakura smiled and responded politely, "They're doing fine. Thanks for the concern."

A smile, if used well, can deceive everyone.

But too bad, Yelan already saw through her facade.

* * *

"This pearl necklace suits you well, Sakura-chan."

Yelan and Sakura faced the reflecting mirror as Yelan closed the lock of the pearl necklace that sat around Sakura's neck. The moonlight pearls glistened brightly.

"…it looks… beautiful."

_'However… I don't want it. It doesn't belong here… with me… just like him. Even… if I have fallen… this act has to end at some point.'_

"Loving is not wrong." Yelan whispered softly.

Sakura snapped out of her reverie. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What did you say?"

Yelan smiled graciously. "You can keep the necklace."

She shook her head in refusal. "I can't accept such a gift." Her hands flew to the lock at the back of her neck and Yelan's hands stopped her.

"Think of it as a birthday present."

"How did you…"

Yelan winked, "I have my ways."

"Sakura-chan!! Are you ready yet? Eriol is starving!" Tomoyo called out from outside the room.

"Now go on, they're waiting." Yelan pushed Sakura gently out of door of the room.

"Then please excuse me." She turned to Yelan and bowed in respect and thanks.

Yelan watched wordlessly as Sakura walked down the stairs. "One would say a match made in heaven. …Wouldn't you agree, Meiling?"

"But devils want to tear them apart."

* * *

Ding-dong.

Hikari, who was drawing with color pencils brightened up, hearing the doorbell, expecting Meiling-nee-san. She dropped the forgotten utensil on the table and ran to get the door.

Opening it, she greeted with a cheery voice, "Hi Meiling-nee-san!!"

"Why hello, Hikari-chan." Meiling patted her head affectionately.

"Hikari! How many times have I told you not to open the door without my permission? Always wait for me to open it." Mrs. Minamoto came into view, her hands still wiping off water with a towel. "Ahh, good afternoon, Meiling-san."

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Minamoto… I hope you don't mind that I brought a… guest today."

"Of course not."

"It's been a long time since then… Reila-san."

The fabric dropped.

* * *

"I hate getting last minute presents!" He growled in annoyance. Don't we all?

Tomoyo and Syaoran were in a jewelry store, browsing around das Syaoran was picking out a (last-minute) present for the utmost kawaii Sakura-chan.

"Tomoyo, how about this necklace?" Syaoran raised up a fancy necklace with stones embedded everywhere.

Tomoyo gave a prompt glance at his way. "No. Way too fancy. Simple. Think simple."

"Okay…"

* * *

"I thought it is said that we'll never meet again, Yelan-san."

"I, as well." Yelan replied.

"Then what brings you here to me today?" Mrs. Minamoto watched to assure that Hikari, who was intrigued with showing her drawings to Meiling, is not listening to any of this. She was far too young to get involved in these adult matters.

"I want to know your motive in coming back here."

"This is my hometown. Why can't I come back here?"

"Maybe because you wrecked someone elses' family."

She turned her head away. "You rich people… would never understand…" She muttered under her breath.

"Excuse me?"

She turned back to face Yelan with a phony smile on her face. "Sorry, I'm feeling tired today. Please go back Yelan-san."

"Then I hope you feel better soon. Meiling, let's go."

"But… Meiling onee-san…" Hikari pouted childishly.

Meiling bent down to Hikari's level and smiled sweetly. "I'll play with you another time, ok?"

Hikari agreed reluctantly. "Ok…"

"Bye-bye!" She waved through the window happily.

Drip. Drip.

"Soon…"

* * *

Next day…

"Happy Birthday to you!" Clap. Clap.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Clap. Clap.

* * *

_"Happy birthday, Sakura-chan!" A younger Tomoyo held a small strawberry cupcake in her hair. She presented it proudly to her best friend for she made it herself._

_"Thank you Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura beamed, accepting the strawberry cupcake in her small hands._

* * *

"Happy Birthday to Sakura!" Clap. Clap.

The happiness.

"Happy Birthday to you!" Sakura bent down to table length, closed her eyes and blew the "18" shaped candle, but not before wishing something.

* * *

"_Make a wish Sakura, but don't say it out loud." Her mother told her, hands on her shoulders, affectionately._

_"Che, watch her wish for more wishes!"_

_"No! I'm not that greedy!" Little Sakura pouted._

_Her family laughed with amusement._

* * *

"Yay!" Everyone cheered as they clapped.

The smiles.

"Happy Birthday Sakura!"

The laughter.

So beautiful. So beautiful.

* * *

"Hey, where's Sakura, Syaoran and Tomoyo?" Ray asked Meiling as they looked around, seeing Eriol eating, Rika, Chiharu, Takashi, and Naoko were having their fun singing. Hikari accompanied Eriol as he ate more delicious dishes.

"Who knows?" She answered, gulping down the glass of water.

"Hey, Ray. Stop sitting there and flirting with Meiling. Come over here and sing!" Takashi called.

"Hey! I wasn't flirting!"

"Was he, Meiling?" Rika asked.

"Course he was. I am an attractive lady after all." She winked.

Laughter echoed through the room.

Meiling's vision blurred a bit. She shook her head, thinking it was too much stress lately.

* * *

_Little Sakura joined her small delicate hands together in a praying gesture, closing her eyes sincerely._

_'I wish…I wish for…'_

* * *

She sat on the bed as she looked out the window as downstairs blasted with music and dancing. Sakura had escaped to her quiet room while the rest of the people were downstairs, enjoying themselves with music, dance and food. It was a nice party, but somehow, Sakura felt that she needed some time alone.

Suddenly, a little wing shaped necklace with a small zircon stone set it the middle flew around her neck, startling the auburn hair girl. Sakura gasped in surprise, turning her head in a swift motion. "I wish you a happy birthday, Sakura."

It was just Syaoran.

A sigh of relief was taken as she closed her eyes during her exhale of air. "You scared me." She admitted openly.

"Really? When did my Sakura become such a scaredy cat?" He teased.

She lightly punched him on the shoulder in return while he chuckled at the motion.

"So, did you enjoy today?"

"Yes. One of the best birthdays ever."

If she still existed, Sakura would've been happier. A happy and warm(-er) family…

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked, noticing that something seems wrong with the picture. The birthday girl is supposed to be cheerful and happy on her birthday, not with a distant look, spacing out from time to time, her body being here, but her heart in a faraway sanctuary.

"Have you ever wondered whether you would be more happy if your deceased parent was still alive?" Unconsciously, this abhorred question emerged.

The camera slyly angled to Syaoran's mouth, "No. I don't want to." He answered it with a monotone voice.

She regretted speaking aloud her thoughts, but the words that were spoken aloud, can never be taken back.

"Sorry." Sakura answered in a quiet voice, feeling guilt consuming her.

Guilt… such a powerful weapon.

An awkward silence resulted from this conversation. No matter how cheerful a conversation is, there is always the moment of genuine silence. The moment where a million thoughts are running through each speaker's head as if formulating what to say next to burn the awkwardness that makes them seem like strangers on the street.

"Say…" Syaoran started.

It is never easy to talk to the one that you have feelings for when you're inexperienced with love… true love.

"Hmmm?"

"Are you free Sunday?"

Sakura's eyes rolled up into a thinking gesture. "I'm not sure…why?"

"I was thinking, Sunday…maybe we can go to the amusement park." He turned away immediately after mumbling his question out, afraid of rejection.

"I'll give you a reply when I find out if I'm free or not that day, probably Friday, after filming…is that ok with you?"

"Sure."

* * *

The person outside the room listened intently as she stood next to the opened solid wood door. Her amethyst eyes pierced the ground.

She was used to it, being the outsider, the third person who watched from afar. She wished the couple their eternal happiness, but at the same time, she couldn't help but wonder why couldn't she be the one to give her lover such happiness?

More so, what she herself deserved?

Tomoyo's phone vibrated. She took it out of her pocket and quickly tip toed to the bathroom to answer it.

"Hello?" She spoke softly into the phone, not in the mood for anything.

Her eyes dilated.

* * *

_"You can lose everything else, but… never lose hope. Our existence depends upon it; yours and mine included, or else we would just be an empty shell."_

Those words lasted throughout her mind… forever. Back then, Sakura did not understand what it meant. Even today, she is still confused on it's true meaning, but one day, surely, she will comprehend the "hope" that her mother blessed her with. Until then, let it remained locked away…

Sakura's attention gradually drifted off to the script booklet that was on her desk. She took the booklet into her hands and opened it up to the book-marked page.

_'…I've been waiting for this. For so long, so long…'_

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

Sakura took in a deep breath and then exhaled, as she looked through the window, at the dreary sky—the falling droplets.

'It's raining…'

Syaoran watched from afar, the script booklet in his hand as he supposedly re-ran the lines in his head. He noticed the uneasiness in Sakura today. Usually, Sakura is more calm and collected. Today, she seems… nervous… perhaps, even scared could define her.

From the glint of her eye, Tomoyo was peering over at Sakura too, noticing that something was different from usual—Sakura's nervousness. It had dispersed a long time ago—why had it remerged now? Tomoyo had an abominable feeling about today—this scene.

"Ok! Everybody get ready!"

* * *

Rang groaned as he woke up, a hand on his head. A body next to him stirred slightly. A woman occupied the space next to him, her purple hair cascading down her back.

"What the…"

_(The person opened the door and went inside, closing her black umbrella and carefully putting her bag down. She proceeded disheveling her coat.)_

"M-miya?" His eyes opened in realization. Frantically, he pulled the blanket up slightly, examining himself. Seeing himself fully clothed, he sighed in relief.

_(She took off her shoes and placed them neatly to the side.)_

"Hmm…" She turned her body to him and revealed her foggy cyan eyes.

_(She picked up her bag, walking to the staircase.)_

"What the hell are you doing here?!" He asked Miya. She sat up.

Miya giggled, then pouted slightly. "We were going to have some… fun yesterday, but then you had to end up passing out, flat out drunk."

_(Her footsteps lightly stepped up the stairs…and she heard… giggling—a woman's voice.)_

_('It's just my imagination…' She thought up excuses, denying what her heart was screaming at her.)_

_(She faced the door…hesitating to open it, hearing the words of the woman. Her cold hands unstably touched the golden knob of the door…)_

_(Turn.)_

A cunning smirk set itself on her face. Her voice turned husky and seductive, "shall we…continue where we left off?" In a swift movement, she pushed herself on top of him.

_(Push.)_

At this very same moment, the door opened.

Rang turned his head towards the wooden door. Miya mimicked the motion, unsatisfied that there seems to be an intruder.

_(("Was this the first time?"))_

Something dropped, producing a breaking effect.

_("I'll love you till the last rose dies.")_

Instinctively, the first thing he did was to push Miya off of him.

"C-cherry…it's not what it looks like! I…" Rang looked around, lost for words.

_((The pair of eyes looked down in shame. "…No."))_

Tears that were shimmering at the edges of Cherry's eyes uncontrollably started falling. Her delicate and smooth hands shakily reached up to her face—not believing that she was crying.

"You liar." She whispered, her bangs falling down, shading her eyes.

_((The dreaded tears.))_

"Y-you lied to me. You s-said…there was no other woman—her teary eyes shifted to the woman—but me!" She trembled wretchedly.

"This isn't how it looks like!"

_((The frightening anger.))_

She responded with a bitter laugh as the tears leaked down her face.

"Don't they all say that? Who are you trying—" Angry, Cherry grabbed the nearest object, which happened to be the book on the shelf near her, and threw it–"to FOOL?!"—at the "couple" in bed with all her strength. Then she ran out of the room, without turning back.

"Cherry!" He made a motion to run after her, only to have a hand latching onto his arm.

"Rang…" Miya looked at him, acting all innocent.

Rang turned around and shot her a look of detestation and disgust. Pulling his arm away from her, he ran out the door, in search for Cherry.

The woman left behind, slowly let her arm down and smiled in triumph.

* * *

_((The perpetual running.))_

_Splash._

Cherry panted as she ran in the roaring rain. Her perspiration assorted with the cold rainwater.

Splash.

Ding-dong!

_("I love you.")_

Ding-dong!

The woman sat on the couch peacefully, reading the newspaper when all of a sudden she heard all the frantic doorbell sounds. She placed the literature down on the table and went to the door.

Ding-dong!

_Liar._

Ding-dong!

Ding—the door opened.

_((The gloomy rain.))_

"Cherry…"

_Why did you have to do this to me? Why?_

—dong.

"Auntie…" She drowned into the embrace of the older woman's arms and started sobbing pitifully.

_(("MOMMY!"))_

Thunder crackled through the dark sky.

* * *

"Cut! Ok, good job everybody! Let's wrap it up for today!"

Sakura (Cherry) wearily walked back to the dressing room; her legs nearly gave out on her as she collapsed tired on the blue chair. Her auburn bangs swayed over her face, covering her current facial features. Immediately, Tomoyo and Syaoran went up to her.

"Is something wrong? What happened Cherry?" Tomoyo asked with concern in her voice.

"What's wrong?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura (Cherry) glanced at them with her lifeless eyes. Tomoyo's gasp was heard.

Through her pallid "red" eyes, Sakura saw a blurry image of someone else. Her pinkish lips parted slightly. Her "red" eyes narrowed to a look of deep hatred.

"It's all your fault—sob—…you killed her." Sakura whispered as a single lucid tear fell.

And her body shut down.

"Cherry!"

"Sakura!"

The curious heads turned abruptly to the screams of worry. The person entering the room devoted his/her attention to the fainting girl too.

Smile.

* * *

_'—a little sister…'_

_She opened her eyes and blew out all the candles._

* * *

Because every wish has a price to it.

* * *

**A/N:** Umm…yea… I noticed that I haven't updated this like…since the beginning of time… I blame –points accusing finger– the dreaded writer's block! Well… and the lack of time to accommodate everything in my crappy life…

One parenthesis occurs at the actual scene, like voices in the background or a quick change of scene to see what's happening simultaneously. Two parentheses indicate "her own flashbacks". And from this point on… it's just some twists and turns to fit in the category it was predestined. Rest assured, it won't take another half a year to update… xD Chapter 12 will come out sometime later this month. (I hope anyways…) And please pardon the mistakes.

_/rui_


End file.
